A New Dragon
by Noisia
Summary: I'm going to add a little bit of dragon ball z type power but other than that It's mostly a My Little Pony Clopfic. And just lettin ya'll know, I'm not going to do Fluttershy since it seems a little unlike her to do some things like this.
1. A New Beggining

A New Dragon

A/N This is my first story and I'm tryin to make it a little clopficish so don't judge me.

Lance walked into Ponyville after his long walk. "Finally he said to himself." The jet black dragon headed into town, his violet eyes darting left to right. He saw a few ponies mares of course blush at the sight of him. As usual, he was eventually tackled by a pink blur bouncing up and down on his hard chest. "Hi my name's Pinkie Pie! You're new in town cause I've never seen you before and I've seen everypony here so I gotta throw a PARTY!" She smiled hugely and broke out her party cannon and ran down the road shooting confetti all the while. "I had a bad feeling this would happen." Lance got up and facepalmed as he started walking toward a library. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it opened revealing a lavender pony. "Hi. My name's Twilight Sparkle. Are you new in town?" she asked smiling. "Yeah I am. I was wondering if you-" Lance saw Spike staring at him with wide eyes. "Spike it's rude to stare!" Twilight turned and looked at her assistant lecturing him. "Spike...Where have I heard that name before?" Lance spoke to himself before his eyes widened slightly. "Long lost brother." Twilight overheard this and looked at him. "You're Spike's long lost brother?" her eyes widened and she looked back and forth at the dragons. "Lance?" Spike finally broke the silence. "Spike?" Lance smirked softly as Spike was immediately hugging him. "I thought I would never see you again!" Spike smiled. "And when was the last time you saw him?" Twilight looked at him with half closed eyes. "Uhh..." Spike broke off before Lance stepped in. "When I saved his ass from a hydra three years ago." Lance chuckled. "It was two years and you know it!" Spike laughed. "Well Lance, can I speak with you for a moment?" Twilight went upstairs to her bedroom using her magic to pull Lance with her. She shut the door and threw him onto the bed smiling seductively. "Let's not be hasty now Twi." Lance backed up a bit. "Oooo I like it when you call me Twi." She giggled and kissed him while rubbing his growing dragonhood. Lance moaned as she drooled over his 7inch penis. Twilight took his dragonhood in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down rapidly achieving more moans from Lance. As Twilight kept sucking, Lance felt a pressure build up in his dick. "Twilight, I'm gonna-" Lance couldn't finish as he came in her mouth and she swallowed it all. "I'm not done yet." Twilight giggled and stood over his cock. She took it all in one thrust and muffled out a cry in extasy. Lance moaned and bucked his hips upward so he could match her speed. She bobbed her hips up and down feeling her orgasm coming. "I'm close Lance!" Twi managed to get out as Lance nodded indicating that he was close too. Lance made one last thrust lifting her off of the bed as he released his cum inside her as her juices mixed with his. Twilight collapsed onto his chest smiling. "That was great." she wrapped her arms around his neck as she fell asleep. Lance chuckled and sighed as he lifted her going into the bathroom to clean each other.

A/N I'll try to update the story daily as I will be staying awake until at the most 1:00 AM. 


	2. Violet Rainboom

Sonic Rainboom

Lance put Twilight to bed and said bye to his younger brother before heading out of the library. He was walking unknowingly to Sugarcube Corner before a blue blur crashed into him. Amazingly, he kept his balance as the cyan blue pony fell to the ground. She looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked helping her up. "Yeah, just a sprained hoof. My name's Rainbowdash by the way." She smiled slightly before wincing in pain. "Name's Lance. I think I could help you with that." Lance smirked and took her hoof into his claws. A green aura appeared as his violet eyes turned green themselves. Once he let go of her hoof, his eyes turned back to violet and he laughed a bit at Rainbowdash's expression. "How did you-?" Was all she could get out. Lance smirked. "I got mad skillz I will get wild. Oh and I could've made it look 20% cooler." He chuckled as the blue pony smiled seductively. "Can you fly?" She asked blushing slightly. "Yeah why?" Lance looked into her eyes and blushed himself. "Come with me. I got a special surprise for you for healing my hoof." She flew off to her house in Cloudsdale, Lance in pursuit. Once they got there, she opened the door and walked in Lance not that far behind. "So what's this surprise huh?" Lance smirked as he was pushed onto the bed. Rainbowdash giggled. "Oh I think you know." she rubbed his inner thighs with her hoof as he was getting aroused. Lance didn't moan as he already did this with Twilight. Once he was fully erected, Rainbowdash sucked on his dragonhood like she was in the tryhard olympics with a straw. Lance smiled and put his claws on her head making her go faster. He didn't warn her that he was close and shot in her mouth. Swallowing it all, she repositioned herself switching her mouth with her moist pussy. She slowly went down and cried out in pain and extasy. "You good?" Lance asked smirking. "Yeah-just give me a minute." She kept going down until she was at the base and started pumping her hips up and down. Her pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. "Oh yeah!" She stuck her toungue out and half closed her eyes as she bounced up and down on Lance's soft scaly penis. Lance smiled at her and repositioned her. Now Lance was standing up with Rainbowdash's back on his chest holding her by her hind legs. He thrusted inside her again and she moaned loudly. "Oh Lance. I'm gonna-Ahh!" She came and her pussy overflowed with her juices. Moments later Lance came inside her with one wave of cum. He sat down on her bed panting softly as he pulled out of her flower. Rainbowdash was panting heavily as she laid down beside him. "That was awsome!" She finally got out. "And now we need to shower cuz I gotta go to a party this girl named Pinkie invited me to." Lance stood up and walked into the bathroom, Rainbowdash not far back. "The party you're going to is a welcome party. She throws everypony who's new to town a party." She smiled as they both got in the shower. "Heh. Looks like I'm a popular one aren't I?" Lance chuckled and started washing himself.

A/N: I'm thinking of adding another chapter tonight. 


	3. Party like a Fashionista

A Stylish Cupcake

Lance left Rainbowdash's house and flew down back to the roads of Ponyville. He chuckled at the surprised looks he got from stallions and mares because he could fly without wings considering the fact that he was a dragon. "Heh heh." he smiled and started walking around only to be tackled by Pinkie again. "It's ready it's ready! You're 'Welcome to Ponyville' party is ready!" She giggled like crazy bouncing up and down on his chest. "Now Pinkie you know it's rude to jump up and down on ponies." A white pony with a stylish purple mane walked up to the two. "Aww Rarity but I'm so hyper!" Pinkie Pie got off Lance. "C'mon! The party awaits!" She zoomed off in a blur leaving Rarity and Lance there. "Is she high on sugar or something?" Lance facepalmed. "Somewhat." Rarity giggled in response. "And may I have the pleasure of knowing this handsome dragon's name?" she smiled. Lance didn't blush. "Lance. And I may just have to steal you're pleasure Rarity." he chuckled and started walking to Sugarcube corner with Rarity following blushing slightly. "So how long have you lived in Ponyville?" Lance looked at the fashionista. "All of my gorgeous life." Rarity flipped her mane with her hoof. Lance bit his lip to hold in his laughter as he read her memories. "So uh-pff Rarity so where's this humongous diamond you named Tom?" Lance bit his lip harder. Rarity's eyes widened as she looked at him quickly. "How do you know about that?" Lance shut his eyes as he burst out laughing. "Stop laughing you roughian!" Rarity softly punched him. Lance kept laughing but calmed down. "I can read ponies thoughts." his laughter subdued into chuckling. "Ah problem solved. Just don't overdo it okay?" Rarity giggled as she realized it was a little funny. Lance smiled. "You got it sweet cheeks." Rarity blushed slightly. Lance and Rarity finally got to Sugarcube Corner. Lance opened the door for her and the lights suddenly turned on. "SURPRISE!" The rest of the mane 6 and other ponies including the Wonderbolts amazingly yelled out. Lance facepalmed and walked over to Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, it's not a surprise party if you already told me about 13 times." Pinkie giggled. "I just like to yell SURPRISE! NOW LET'S PARTYYYY!" She pulled out Dj Pon-3 at the turntables and she started to play dubstep. Lance smirked and sat down drinking some soda. Two ponies came over to him. One was orange with three apples for a cutiemark and a yellow pegasus with three butterflies as her cutiemark. "Howdy Lance! My name's Applejack and this here is Fluttershy!" Applejack smiled and leaned on a wall next to him. Fluttershy hid behind her mane. "Hi." She said in her usual shy voice. "No wonder they call you FlutterSHY." Lance chuckled and ruffled her pink mane with his hand. She smiled softly and blushed when she looked into his violet eyes. "So what'chu been doin' lately?" Applejack smiled looking at him. Lance looked at her and rolled his eyes. "I just got here like 4 hours ago. I'm just glad the mayor let me have a house here. We talked over the phone." He finished. "Well alright then." Applejack left him alone for a moment. Vinyl Scratch put on a different song and it was definately not dubstep. It was Cataclyst by Linkin Park. "Well this is more of a slow dance hip-hop type of song." Vinyl looked at Lance and winked earning a smirk from him. "Mares and their levels of flirtyness these days." He chuckled. The party went on until about 8:00. As the last pony left, Lance was about to head out too until he was stopped by Pinkie Pie and Rarity of course. Pinkie giggled while Rarity had a seductive gaze on. "Now now, let's not be hasty." Rarity smiled. "Yeah, the party's just about to get started!" Pinkie bounced up and down and the two mares started pushing a tired Lance to Pinkie's bedroom. Lance was already aroused so they could get this over with. "Well well. You're a very big dragon aren't you?" Rarity was staring at his hard shaft. "Yeah whatever, can we hurry this up? I'm tired and I have to help Applejack down at the farm early in the morning." Lance yawned. "Oh you're gonna be wide awake when I'm done with ya!" Pinkie pie jumped on him and faced her moist flower over his lips. He immediately stuck his toung in and flickered it around earning moans from Pinkie as she and Rarity licked Lance's member. Rarity was rubbing herself as Pinkie was being serviced. Pinkie lifted herself as Rarity repositioned her own pussy over his cock. Rarity slowly moved her hips downward, Lance's dragonhood entering. Pinkie giggled and started kissing Rarity. The fashionista was surprised for the moment and then she kissed back seconds later enjoying the sweet taste of Pinkie's lips. She tasted like candy while Rarity tasted like flavored diamonds. Lance was nowhere near close to having his own orgasm while the two mares were so close that the jet black dragon could feel their pressure. Rarity gave one last hard bounce on his shaft her ass making a loud slapping sound on his balls and thighs before having the best orgasm of her life. She shakily stood up and fell to her side before cleaning herself and falling asleep. Pinkie moved her flower over his cock and pumped up and down fast and hard. Lance now started to feel pressure build in his thighs. Pinkie pie cried out in extasy. "Oh Lancy I'm going to-" she couldn't finish before she gasped and shot her juices all over his shaft and thighs. That was all Lance needed to have his own orgasm. He shot his cum inside her mixing with Pinkie's juices. Lance lifted Pinkie off of his penis as it was retracting back into his inner thighs. "We should do this again sometime Lancy!" Pinkie panted while cleaning herself as Lance did the same. "I dunno." Lance stood up and took one last look at Pinkie Pie who was now putting Rarity into her bed. She got into bed her ownself and turned out the lights. Lance walked out of the door shutting it behind him and he teleported to his house. A dark blue princess with a wavy mane was waiting for him. "The princess and I would like to see you tomorrow." She blushed slightly before teleporting back to the palace. "Whatever." Lance got into bed and immediately fell asleep after setting his alarm clock to 7:00 of course

A/N: I tried to make the sex scene longer this time. DEAL WITH IT TWINKIE PIE! :D 


	4. Apple Bananza

Apples Everywhere

Lance woke up to his alarm clock. "Why did I accept Applejack's invite? It's only going to end in more sex." He groaned and got out of his bed. He went into the bathroom to shower and deal with his teeth. Once he was finished, he went out of the door wearing his Young and Reckless hoodie since it was scheduled to rain today. He groggily walked down to Sweet Apple Acres only to be confronted by a little filly. "Well how ya'll doin? My name's Applebloom and I'm proud to be a Cutiemark Crusader!" She smiled happily. "Cutiemark Crusader?" Lance looked down at her. "You bet!" The little filly giggled. "Applebloom, you're never going to get your cutiemark if you search for it. It'll come when you don't know it and somepony you know will say, 'Well that's new' when they notice it." Lance smiled softly. "You might want to tell your other two friends who think they're hiding in the bushes." He chuckled and pulled two fillies out. One white and the other orange. "Lemme guess, sister of Rarity?" Lance was looking at Sweetiebell. "Yes. Scootaloo you told me he wouldn't find us in there!" the white filly glared at Scootaloo. "Sweetiebell, you and I both know that you told me it would work." Scootaloo smirked shaking her head. "Well while you argue about something pointless, I have to go help Applejack with harvesting apples." Lance put the fillies down and walked to the barn. He knocked on the door and was met by Applejack's older brother. "You must be Big Mac." Lance looked at the large stallion. "Eeeyup." he stepped to the side letting Lance come in. "Do you know where Applejack is?" Lance asked. "Eeeyup." Big Mac pointed to the fields. The dragon spotted an orange sleeping pony who was sitting instead of lying down. "Heh. Looks like she waited too long for me." Lance outside and sat down next to her. "Yo Applejack...Ya alright?" He chuckled. Hearing his voice, she immediately woke up and looked at him with half closed eyes. "Have fun waiting?" Lance smiled softly. "Eeeyup." She giggled smiling. "Now let's get tuh buckin!" She stood up. "That won't be necessary." Lance curled up into a ball and started spinning. He was doing his Meteor Spin or a spin dash. He started to glow a bright violet and he flew off at a speed so fast that Rainbowdash couldn't keep up with. He blasted past each tree that was scheduled fo picking pulling every apple off the branches and started following Lance. He came back to Applejack and uncurled himself, his hands glowing the same bright violet. The apples came quickly after him glowing violet also floating into the barn. "Now then." Lance chuckled at Applejack's jaw dropped expression. "How-" Applejack started. "Skillz." Lance answered her question running his claws through her mane. "Follow me." Applejack walked off to a hill with Lance following. "That was more apples that me, Big Mac and Applebloom could get in a day. I wanna repay you for yer kind doin'." She smiled seductively and gasped as Lance already had his hard shaft in her pussy. He smirked and slowly thrusted in and out. "Faster! I want a real buckin' from ya!" Applejack smirked. "Shush ya face!" Lance slapped her ass earning a moan from her. He went faster after a while and lifted her off the ground by her thighs, her back resting on his chest. "Ya know, heh. You're larger than Big Mac." She complimented enjoying the precious moment. "I had a feeling you would say that." Lance chuckled and thrusted faster getting more moans and cries of extasy from the orange pony. "Lance, uh I'm gonna-you know." Applejack didn't want to say it because she thought he would think she's a slut. "I know what you mean. I'm pretty close too." Lance smiled softly. The orange pony gasped as she released her warm juices all over his dragonhood and his thighs. Lance shot inside her moments later and pulled out still shooting his warm semen on her. The dragon's right claw glowed violet and the cum from their fun moment evaporated into steam. Lance teleported the orange sleeping pony to her room as he remembered he scheduled a time to play the piano with Octavia. 


	5. Solar Eclipse

Solar Eclipse

Lance said his goodbyes to Big Mac and Applebloom before heading back to Ponyville. As he walked down the empty road, he saw Vinyl Scratch. "Very unusual." He said to himself as he walked over to her. "Vinyl, what are you doing?" His voice made Vinyl jump out of her skin. "Hey man don't creep up on me like that!" She glared at him but her eyes widened as she saw what he was looking at. Lance was looking at her hoof, wet with her own juices. He smirked a little. "I was never here." He walked away chuckling because he knew who she was masterbating to...Him. Vinyl watched him walk off and continued to pleasure herself staring at his muscles. Lance walked up to Octavia's door and rang her old school doorbell. The dragon facepalmed and laughed not knowing that Octavia was in front of him with half closed eyes. "Is there a problem with my doorbell?" She looked a bit annoyed. Lance looked up still smiling. "You're going to grow older quicker if you keep acting like an old priss." He chuckled as Octavia looked offended. "What an insult! How dare you say that!" She hoofed him in the gut but she quickly retracted her hoof, holding it in pain. "Has anyone else not noticed the rock hard 6-pack besides you? I don't think so." He ran his claws through her mane chuckling as he walked in. "You ready to be beaten at your own classical game?" Lance looked back at her as she held her cello. "I believe it will be you who is beaten at this game." She started playing her favorite piece of music, "Suite No. 1 in g Bwv1007" When she finished, she had a smile on her face because she played the piece perfectly. "Are you ready to admit defeat?" She looked at him. Lance was looking out of the window with a blank expression. "Where's your piano?" he asked in a deep voice. Octavia flinched a bit but realized that he had been through things. "Over there." She pointed to a black and grey piano in her living room. "Where's your piece of music? Even I needed a sheet to play it." Lance was already walking towards the piano. "I know the song by heart." She flinched. "It's the hardest piece to play on the piano." Her mouth literally dropped to the floor. "What?" Lance didn't answer her as he started to play the so called hardest song ever. (Kingdom Hearts Dearly Beloved Synthesia by Kyle Landry) He played his memories into Octavia's head as each note counted down to the end which would be in about 6 minutes of course.

A/N: This will be his memories.

Lance's vision was a white blur. It slowly dissolved into a colored blur. He was wounded terribly and was on the brink of death. His vision snapped back to normal as he remembered that his mother, Oathkeeper died trying to protect him as their home was invaded by griffins and was destroyed as they left. His vision blurred again before he noticed he was lifted off the ground by a midnight blue aura. Lance closed his eyes before they were forced open. "You will not close your eyes." A dark blue pony spoke looking over him. He saw the pony along with another white one. They both had wavy manes. Lance finally had the strength to speak. "J-just let me die already." He felt his energy returning and his wounds healing. "Why would you want that. We would never let anyone die." The white one spoke. At last, Lance's vision lost its blur and he saw them clearly. He knew they wouldn't harm him as he lay on a bed. "Why heal me?" He finally asked. "Why let you die?" They both asked. "Good point." Lance sighed. "You are now fully healed. I suppose you need a place to stay since your home is destroyed?" The white one asked. "I'll be fine on my own." He got up and started walking toward the door before he was stopped by the blue one. "You will not leave until me and Princess Celestia agree that you're back on your feet." She walked closer to him as he backed up to a wall. Lance didn't know what to think anymore. Either she was going to hurt him or keep him safe. He didn't know the answer, he was a baby for Celestia's sake. "Who are you two?" Lance asked. "My name is Princess Luna but you can call me Luna. My sister is Princess Celestia but I just call her Tia." The blue alicorn giggled and looked at her older sister. "Don't get comfortable calling me that." Tia smirked. "Awkward..." Lance rolled his eyes. "My name's Lance. Oh and this isn't my true form." Right now, he was jet black as usual with his violet eyes. He started to glow and he turned white with teal eyes and spikes running down his back. He stopped glowing and came into the two alicorn's vision. They both blushed madly at how handsome he looked. "That's exactly why I don't show anyone else besides my mother who's dead now my true form." Lance turned back to jet black with violet eyes. "Well please don't go around showing others your...True form." Tia finally spoke after losing her blush. (Later in life) "RAAAGE! NOOOO!" Lance yelled as Rage, his best friend who happened to be an alicorn was about to kill himself to save Lance and the others. *BOOM* Everything blew up from Rage's vehicle. Lance finally ran away as he saw the last bit of life ebb away from Rage. "I'll miss you." Rage closed his eyes as Lance stood up. "I'll miss you too." Lance had one tear slip from his eye but he didn't cry. "Why did it have to end like this?" He looked down as he held his M60E4 in hand. After this happened and the rest of his team finished their mission, he quit the army before heading to Ponyville.

A/N: Back to reality.

Lance's song had come to an end as he stood up. He looked at Octavia to find out that she was crying. Lance still had his blank expression on his face. "Y-*Sniff* You've been through so much." She hugged a white pony that she hadn't expected to be there. The grey pony jumped back looking at Tia's face, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Luna told you that we wanted-" Lance stopped Tia in mid sentence. "I don't give a damn what you wanted to talk to me about." Celestia flinched at his sudden agressiveness. "If you had some fuckin patience I would've came eventually. Did it ever occur to you that I have a life beyond talking to you? Maybe I had plans today, maybe I wanted to go somewhere and I would get to you later. It's one in the muther fucking afternoon got damn it. I had time to come to the palace. I had SO MUCH DAMN TIME I COULD'VE GOTTEN OTHER THINGS DONE!" Lance punched a large hole in the wall causing the princess to step back, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You should've let me die instead of saving my life. I'm your worst mistake. Luna's too." Lance walked out of the house slamming the door behind him. By this time Tia was fully crying. "He's right. I should've had patience. But-but I...OH LANCE!" flew after him still crying. Once she caught up to him, she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry! I knew I would've caught you at a wrong time." Lance didn't hug back. "Leave me." Tia looke up at him with huge tear filled eyes. "Please forgive me!" Lance looked down at her. "Why?" After minutes of talking and crying, Luna appeared seeing that her sister was crying while hugging Lance. It took a lot to make Tia cry and this must've been a doozie. "What happened?" Luna looked at her sister. "Remember Lance's memories?" Tia looked at her, the last of her tears flowing. "Yes why?" Luna glared at Lance. "He had gotten angry at us for saving his life when he was just a baby dragon. I had gotten impatient wanting to talk with him and showed up at the wrong time." Tia let go of Lance who was staring off in space. "Why would you be mad that we saved your life?" Luna hugged her sister who hugged back. "Because I wouldn't have had 347 losses got damn it." Lance looked at Luna. The blue alicorn flinched. Not even Tia had that many losses. Lance had teleported him and the two sisters back to the palace, in Tia's bedroom. "I believe you need to comfort your sister before she turns into the next Pinkamena." Lance started to walk out of the room before he found out that Tia had his tail her eyes full of sorrow and lust. "I think I'm comfortable enough." She pulled him back onto the bed along with Luna. Lance still had his blank expression on his face. He never took any emotion after he though of his memories. Besides the fact that he had an erection. "Oh what do we have here?" Tia took his length in her mouth fully while Luna laid there in shock. Lance pulled out of her mouth and raised Luna's flank into the air. The blue alicorn gasped in surprise but was immediately filled with pleasure when Lance thrusted inside her pussy. He kept going while he ate out Tia's clit. The two sisters groaned and started kissing each other. Lance had an idea and pulled out of them. He breathed teal fire onto his dragonhood and toungue and resumed thrusting and licking. Tia and Luna cried out in pleasure as their insides were filled with the warm fire. They felt like fillies again cuddling and playing with their mother and father. The sisters' eyes had teared up when they remembered that their parents died. They tried pushing the thought out of their heads but couldn't and started crying. Lance kept at their pussys but he knew they wouldn't be able to enjoy their orgasm. He kept at it anyways. Since Lance had fire on his cock and toungue, he could feel their orgasm coming. This made Lance lick and thrust faster trying to snap them out of their funk. His plan succeeded as they snapped out of their thoughts crying out as they released a huge wave of their juices on his face, dick and thighs. Lance only thrusted faster as he started rubbing their assholes. They gasped and moaned as Lance pulled out of Luna and he pulled the two together and started jacking off before he came and shot his truckload all over their bodies. "That was amazing." Tia and Luna spoke in unison as they cleaned themselves. Lance was already off the bed heading into the bathroom to shower. "I'm going to need some time to regain confidence." He turned slightly looking at them. "And we'll be there for you." Luna spoke for both her and Tia. "Also, I'm not hiding anymore." Lance closed the door and got in. Luna was a bit confused while Tia's eyes widened as she knew what he meant. Lance was going to reveal his true form to the world. 


	6. Dubscratch

Turntables

A/N: For all those bodily function haters, there will be a bit of gassyness in this one. Twinkie pie you better not hate on this. l:)

Lance came out of the bathroom as white as Celestia. His teal eyes darted around the room looking for the two alicorns he heard talking. "Must've left." He left the room and then the palace only to see Luna and Tia in the garden. He couldn't let them see him like this otherwise they would be all over him like butter on toast. The white dragon shut the door quickly and went outside the palace the back way. Tia and Luna noticed the door and went inside. "Lance?" Luna called to him. Lance heard Luna and opened a window before heading out since he didn't have enough time to go through the backdoor. He quickly flew away as Tia came to the window only to see his tail. "Well we almost had him." She looked at her younger sister. "Yes we did." She giggled. "Well if he's held down, tied to a bed and forced to have sex with every mare that's single, that's his problem." Tia started laughing followed by Luna. Lance landed on a roof in Ponyville. He sweatmarked as he saw the roads filled with mares. "Holy shit." He looked around. Nothing but mares. "Damn where's the stallions in here? Alright, how am I going to get home without mares noticing me?" He thought to himself. "Lance?" Lance looked up at a cloud above him only to see a blushing Rainbowdash. "Got damn it." The white dragon half closed his eyes as he was already being pushed onto his back. "Well I'm just gonna have to wing it." He fell backwards off the building landing at the base of it. "Is that Lance?" Mares already started talking and walking toward him. "He's mine!" Rarity was knocking ponies out of her way heading toward him. "OH SHIT!" Lance flew down the road at a fast speed with Rainbowdash, Rarity and other mares not far behind. "Shit shit shit shit shit!" His eyes darted from right to left searching for his house. Lance finally found it and quickly headed in turning his house invisible as the mares flew and walked by looking around slowly. The white dragon sighed as they left his house and opened his eyes widening as dinner plates. "How the hell did you get in here?" He was looking at a white pony with a messy blue mane and tail...Vinyl Scratch. She jumped face first into the wall knocking herself out. Lance sighed as he picked her up and laid down setting Vinyl down on his chest as he hugged her waiting for her to awaken. After a few minutes of silence, she woke up with a groan. "I guess it was just a dream." She looked around to find herself in Lance's bedroom with an indent of her body on the wall. "Heh. Something must've scared me straight into the wall." she giggled. "Now who could that've been?" Lance spoke up still under the white pony. The dj's expression was of fear now. She quickly wriggled out of Lance's grasp. "How did you find me?" She looked at him now standing on the floor. "This is my house. How could I not find you?" He got up and had his house turn visible again. Lance chuckled before his eyes widened as he felt himself pushed onto his bed. "Vinyl?" He looked at her. "Yeah?" The dj had a seductive look on her face. "What the hell are you doing?" Lance tried to get up but was quickly pushed back down. "Isn't it obvious?" She started rubbing his crotch and he quickly got an erection. Lance moaned as Vinyl jacked him off. A few minutes later, she slowly took his length into her mouth. Once she had his dick deep throated, she bobbed her head up and down. She started off slow but quickly sped up to top speed. Lance was nowhere near close to his orgasm. He pulled out of her mouth and repositioned himself behind her. She giggled and wiggled her ass in front of him. Lance's penis throbbed hard begging for her pussy. Lance quickly thrusted inside her, his toungue sticking out as he smiled that goofy smile you get when you get seducted by a girl. Vinyl was drooling as she was pounded in her tight flower. "Oh yeah." She moaned. "When did you get so warm beneath those scales?" Her red eyes looked into his teal eyes. "Well I'm a dragon and I'm cold blooded. So I guess I had it when I was born." He chuckled and kept thrusting. Vinyl giggled and enjoyed her moment knowing it wouldn't last as long as she wanted since she was starting to get close to her orgasm. "Don't hold back on me now." Lance smiled. "Ah-a-alright." Vinyl said and she cried out, her whole body spasming as her folds closed tightly around Lance's cock and she released her warm juices. Lance wasn't done yet. He pulled out of her pussy and slowly entered her asshole earning a gasp of pleasure from Vinyl. "Oh yeah keep going!" She stuck her toungue out as she felt her stomach growl. "What's this?" Lance asked as he kept going inside her until he was inside her fully. Vinyl gasped as she felt a few pops on Lance's cock before blushing madly. "Well well well. Looks like we got a farter here." Lance chuckled and kept going at her ass. Vinyl giggled as she farted all the while. Lance started panting. "Vinyl, inside or out?" He asked. "Out cuz if you cum inside my ass, I'm going to shit myself." she blushed again. "Okay then." Lance thrusted a few more times before pulling out and had his orgasm. He groaned as he shot on her ass and back. Lance and Vinyl fell to their sides on the bed smiling as they looked into each other's eyes. After a few minutes of staring, Vinyl's eyes widened as she got up quickly. "Where's your bathroom?" She was bouncing up and down quickly. "There." Lance pointed to the bathroom as Vinyl raced in not having enough time to shut the door. She lifted the seat on the toilet and sat down sighing as she released a loud wet fart from her ass. Lance walked in the bathroom after her and heard her fart. He chuckled as she blushed madly. "Get outta here!" She held her stomach. "I gotta shower." Lance turned the water on and waited for it to get hot as Vinyl sharted her ass out. Lance was blushing also as he started getting an erection again. "Got damn it." He looked down at his throbbing dick causing Vinyl to look. "You think this is sexy?" She looked at his face farting again. "Well it's going to cause me to jerk off. What do you think?" He held his cock in his hand. Vinyl blushed again before sharting so hard, she fell off the toilet giving Lance a good look of her brown stained ass. "Oh sweet Celestia." He started drooling slightly. Vinyl quickly got back on her "Throne" and continued her business. "Go ahead." She half closed her eyes. "Thanks!" He got in the shower and quickly started jerking off. Five minutes passed of sharting and jerking off. Vinyl groaned as she let out one last long wet fart letting loose the last of her shit. This was all Lance needed to have his orgasm. "Oh geez we should totally do this more often." He chuckled as he cleaned himself and dried off coming out of the shower. "I never should've had those magma beans." Vinyl sighed happily. Lance's eyes widened. "Magma beans? Those are for dragons only." 


	7. Shits a Lot

The Era of Shit

Lance walked into his room out of the bathroom and fell down on his bed. "Heh heh. I hope you had fun blowing your ass out. Oh and you won't be sitting right after that one." He looked at Vinyl who was about to leave the house with some more magma beans. "Vinyl! NOOO!" Lance got up quickly as Vinyl ran away. "Come one come all! Get your very own magma beans!" She kept running feeding a single bean to every mare in town. "Got damn it Vinyl!" Lance caught up to Vinyl and knocked her straight to the Princess sisters. "Vinyl? What are you-" Tia was cut off by a bean entering her mouth along with Luna. "Tell me you didn't feed the last two beans to them. Tell me right now." Lance was in his jet black form glowing red showing that he was pissed off. "Too late I already gave them the beans." Vinyl giggled. The dragon's eyes turned red and he looked at Tia and Luna. "You two are going to blow up your fuckin toilet dude." Lance had Vinyl pinned to a wall before he was dragged back and held to the floor. "What do you mean?" Tia asked. "Those beans are for dragons only. So if ponies eat them, they're going to have so much shit coming out of their asses, it's going to cause stallions to get erections." Lance looked at her. Luna was already farting. "It seems that he's telling the truth." She giggled and sat on Lance's face. "WHAT THE HELL?" That was all Lance could get out before the blue alicorn farted a nice stinky one on his face. "LUNA!" Tia had a face of shock on. Luna looked at her sister, her face showing a bit of fear. "Why didn't you tell me you had this idea?" Tia walked over to Lance and sat down on the other half of his face letting a wet one go. "This is not goin down!" Lance lifted Luna and Tia with each arm and threw them a distance away from him. "Whyever did you do that? You liked it when I was on the toilet." Vinyl giggled. "Was it on my got damn face?" Lance had turned black again with glowing red eyes and a glowing red aura. "Well, no." Vinyl smiled softly. Lance sniffed and looked down at Ponyville. Loud and wet farting sounds could be made out. He quickly turned blue. "My beans. They took so long to make." He looked down. "That's it, I'm callin' it. Time of disappointment, 1:03." He turned back to white with his normal teal eyes and spikes. "SPIKE! SET THE GAME UP!" Lance yelled out the window. Spike heard this and quickly set up Modern Warmare 3. "Let's merk these foos." The purple dragon put his claw up to his ear. Lance did the same. "Bou't tuh bitch slap these plotholes with a throwing knife." He looked at the alicorns. "You're on your own." He teleported to his younger brother and grabbed his controller and headset. "Y'all ready to get schooled?" He spoke smirking. "Aww man why does he have to get on?" A random gamer asked. "At least he's on my team." Another sighed in relief. "Are you ready to get killed Lance?" Luna asked. "OH MY CRAP! Guys mute Luna she's on the shitter!" Lance yelled. "Aww man. You're nasty!" "Get outta here!" "C'mon man!" Everyone muted Luna except Lance and Spike. "Why'd you do that?" Luna sharted on the toilet. "Cuz no one wants to hear you shart your ass off." Lance chuckled. "Damn girl you lookin fiiine TODAY!" Spike laughed followed by Lance causing Luna to blush madly. By now, every mare in town was shitting their asses off on the toilet while the stallions were jerking off. (With Soarin and Spitfire) Soarin had a OMG face on as he watched Spitfire shitting in his bathroom he allowed her to use. "Uhh I think I'll leave." Soarin was about to leave when Spitfire stopped him. "Please don't. I need you here with me to get through this." She gazed into his eyes as she farted a loud wet one. "No I can't. Damn corneas." Soarin was blushing madly as he quickly moved both of his forehooves between his hind legs. "What do you have there?" Spitfire smiled softly slowly moving his hooves away. "No! Don't go there!" Soarin fought against her but lost as she moved his hooves away from his crotch. "Oooo so this is arousing you?" Spitfire sharted a loud bubbly one. "Got damn it." Soarin's cock throbbed. "Let me handle this." Spitfire took his stallionhood in her mouth. "Oh sweet Celestia. THANK YOU LAAAAANCE!" He yelled to the heavens. (Back with Lance) The white dragon heard Soarin. "Well he got his girl." Lance chuckled and merked everyone including the gamer pro Luna without dying once. "Well you guys suck 78 to 3. You too Luna." Luna sharted loudly in response. "I think that was the last of it." She sighed. "But Tia is having some troubles and needs someone there." Lance facepalmed and shut the game off before teleporting to Luna. "Let's go." Luna led Lance to Tia who was crying on the toilet in pain. "Damn girl you lookin fiiine TODAY!" Lance smirked as Tia looked up and smiled softly.

A/N: I totally had fun typing this one. 


	8. Royal Juices

Lovers

"You came." Tia spoke softly and pulled Lance down to kiss him.

"Well of course I did. You know I gotta keep my girl company." Lance chuckled earning a wet fart and a blush from Tia. Luna was a bit angered by this. Tia was always the one to get the good looking ones. She sighed and left the two alone knowing that Lance wasn't going for her.

"Oh and Luna." Lance looked back at the blue princess.

"Yes?" She quickly turned around as if she were expecting a present.

"I brought you a little present. Well I shouldn't say little anymore. Come on in mah boi!" Lance laughed and gave a troll face as Spike came in as tall as Luna still purple and green.

"Hey Luna." Spike smirked. "How do ya like the new me?" Spike chuckled as Luna dropped her jaw in amazement also blushing madly.

"Oh and since me and Spike are brothers, he has a backup and a true form also. Right now he's in his backup form." Lance smirked. "Would you like to see?"

"Uhh okay?" Luna spoke in a shaky voice like she was a bit scared. At this moment, after her blush disappeared, she became filled with lust.

"Alright then." Lance left Tia for the moment and walked over to Spike putting his thumb, index and middle claw on Spike's forehead in an upside down triangle. The young dragon started to glow. Spike's eyes widened at this and gave a small smirk to his big brother who smirked back. The purple and green dragon stopped glowing and came into vision to the alicorns. "The new you for real." Lance held a mirror in front of Spike and he Pinkie Pie gasped at what he saw. He was silver with grey spikes and his eyes were sky blue outlined in a sea green. The reaction that Spike's new look got from Luna is that her face turned red and Tia sharted with her jaw dropped. "Oh and Tia, I don't think you ever noticed the outline on my eyes and spikes. Lance's eyes were teal outlined in emerald green. His spikes the same.

"I'm so boss." Spike grinned widely as he flexed in the mirror only to have Luna immediately appear next to him.

"Hey Spike, you wanna go merk these medeocre players?" Luna looked up at him slightly.

"You know it." Spike's voice suddenly became deeper causing Luna and Tia to flinch.

"Didn't expect that." Tia giggled. "You two have your fun." she smiled at her sister who was happy as Larry.

"Alright, c'mon Lulu." Spike chuckled earning another blush from Luna.

"I'm totally going to call her that now." Tia laughed earning a loud wet final shart from her worn out asshole. "AAAHHH finally it's over." she cleaned her brown stained ass and got off stretching her sleeping limbs. Lance was just staring at Tia with the hardest erection he ever gotten.

"Well I think I got a little excited off that last one." Lance slowly made his way to the door so he could make his escape before Tia grabbed his pulsing cock with a seductive gaze on. "Ho-hoooo boy." Lance anime sweatmarked and looked up giving an 'I'm in trouble' smile. "I'M IN A PINCH NOOOW!" He chuckled.

Tia giggled and took his member into her mouth sucking on his warm hard cock with grace. Lance put a claw on her head making her go faster. The alicorn's toungue swirled and danced around Lance's guillotine. (I know what a guillotine is. I just like to call it that) The white, teal and emerald green dragon was in heaven right now as he felt pressure build up in his thighs. "Tia I'm gonna release the blade." (I call it the blade when you're about to cum) Tia nodded and sucked harder. Lance moaned as he shot his load inside her mouth. The princess swallowed it all and motioned her flower over his cock. She slowly bobbed her hips up and down on his dragonhood moaning all the while.

"I have an idea." Tia giggled and her horn started to glow as she made her breasts bigger earning a nosebleed from Lance. Now, she bobbed up and down harder and faster causing her breasts to shake vertically. Lance saw this which was causing him to pre cum earlier than he usually would.

"Damn girl you sexy." Lance chuckled as he started massaging her breasts earning many moans from the white alicorn also known as 'Lance's soul mate'.

"You would know." Tia smiled as she gasped before releasing her warm juices on Lance's cock and thighs.

Lance felt this and more pressure was building up in his cock again. "Tia, I'm gonna-" Tia put a hoof to his mouth.

"Cum inside me." She smiled sweetly.

"Alright, you asked for the guillotine, here comes the blade." Lance made one last strong deep thrust inside Tia and shot a truckload of warm semen into the alicorn making the princess stick her toungue out in pleasure as her pussy overflowed with cum.

"That was amazing." Tia half closed her eyes and fell on Lance's chest, her toungue still sticking out.

"Why wouldn't it be. I mean ya got it from Lance. How couldn't it be amazing?" Lance laughed earning a giggle from Tia as they headed off to bed.

A/N: How'd ya like it Bearie? Is it good enough for ya? :D 


	9. Sun and Moon, White and Silver

Lovers (Part 2)

Tia went into her chamber and immediately got into bed while Lance followed but stayed at the door. "What's wrong? Can't you sleep with me?" She looked at him.

"Well no because your weaksauce guards are trying to block my entry. Pardon me." Lance snapped the two guard's spears and swords before pinning them to the wall. "Is there something wrong with me going inside?" Lance said calmly while the guards had a face filled with fear.

"W-w-we are under strict orders not to let anyone in the princess's chambers." One guard spoke up while the other nodded and gulped.

"You know I can kill your captain if I just snap my claws right?" Lance chuckled. As the guard smirked.

"But the captain is Twilight's brother." The guard spoke without fear...now.

"Oh. Well okay then. Maybe I can kill you two instead." Lance smirked as the guard who spoke turned pale.

"Just let him in." An annoyed Tia finally spoke up. Lance let go of them and they held their hearts as they slid down to the palace floor.

"Gotta love me sometimes." Lance chuckled before picking Tia up. The alicorn gasped and smiled at this. The dragon then body slammed her ever so gently but it backfired as Lance had his face in Tia's ass and she let a smelly one go. Tia blushed madly.

"I'm so sorry about-" She was cut off as she felt something poke her spine. She looked back and saw Lance's cock fully erect as he was blushing also. "Oh so this excites you huh?" She giggled and farted again.

"Me and my damn hormones." Lance managed to get out from Tia's plot before he started massaging her cheeks with his soft claws earning a gasp of pleasure from Tia. As Lance did this, Tia's horn started glowing uncontrollably as she farted over and over again before she let go of a long loud wet fart that managed to send Lance flying into the wall.

"Oh Lance I'm sorry but whenever you massage my ass, we come to that conclusion." Tia giggled pulling him off the wall and lying him on the bed, his dick still erect.

"You mind if I call that the 'Celestial Bomb' Celly?" Lance smiled softly.

"No I don't. You ready for more?" Celly giggled again and placed her ass up against his pulsing dragonhood before farting again. Lance groaned at this and rubbed her right ass cheek. Tia farted again and again and againandagainandagain on Lance's cock. The dragon's eyes widened as he felt pressure in his cock.

"Am I really about to have an orgasm right now?" Lance chuckled before he had his dick enter Celly's asshole. "C'mon now. Show me what yo mama gave you." He smirked as Celly let out one long wet final fart before Lance let his cum flow through her ass. Lance let the final wave take place before he fell back on the bed. "I need to clean myself." Lance looked at his cock which was dripping in his own semen.

"I think I can help with that." Tia giggled before she started licking his dragonhood clean.

"Why thank you. You're so kind." Lance chuckled before he pulled the covers over them both. "Goodnight." He smiled and hugged Tia from behind.

Celly smiled and farted in his pelvic area loudly again. "Goodnight." She gasped after that.

"You just had to let loose didn't you?" Lance chuckled as he had his cock in her asshole again.

(With Luna and Spike)

"Wow this is way too easy." Spike yawned as he had won again for the 37th time in a row. "I'm done." he turned his controller off and laid down on Luna's bed. Luna smiled softly as she turned the game off as well before heading to bed next to him.

"So Spike do you have any plans tomorrow?" Luna asked still smiling.

"Asking me on a date huh?" Spike saw through her clearly. Luna blushed madly and uncontrollably let out a long fart. Spike looked at her blushing madly as he crossed his legs quickly already getting an erection.

"Oh-I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." Luna backed away slowly.

"It's fine. You ate a magma bean anyways so I understand." Spike smiled softly still having his legs crossed. Luna's eyes trailed down from his face to his crossed legs. She slowly uncrossed Spike's legs to see a grey and silver 6 incher.

"My goodness. I didn't know you were this big." Luna looked up at him.

"I've been this big ever since I started talking. Eh heh heh." Spike blushed with a grin and a claw behind his head.

"Oh so I'll bet you haven't experienced this before." Luna giggled and placed her ass against Spike's cock and farted loudly releasing a moan of pleasure.

"Oh boy." Spike smiled softly at the newfound pleasure. Luna farted again grinding her hips up and down slowly against his dragonhood. Spike groaned and placed his claws on her cutiemark. Lulu released an unexpected wet long fart as Spike started to rub her ass. She giggled and slowly let Spike's dragonhood enter her asshole. Spike's eyes widened at this as she kept farting. She was basically jerking him off while he buttfucked her. Luna moaned many times as she farted over and over again on Spike's dick. "This is so awsome." Spike thrusted inside her rapidly as she kept farting on his cock. Luna gasped at this then moaned once more as he pounded her. The silver dragon felt pressure build up in his dragonhood quickly. "Lulu, I'm gonna cum." He said calmly.

"Let it all out inside me." Luna moved her hips in motion with Spike's so they could go faster and she kept farting long on his cock.

"Here it comes." Spike kept thrusting increasing spee. Luna held her stomach and released the longest wettest and loudest fart ever making Spike cum longer than he normally would've. As soon as Luna stopped farting, Spike stopped cumming and he used Luna's ass to wipe his dick off. "We should totally do that more often." Spike fell back onto the bed. Luna blushed madly before smiling.

"Yes we should." 


	10. Verruct

"Lullaby for a Dead Man"  
A/N: That's the title because Lance is going to die in the next chapter.

Lance woke up as the sunlight shone on his eyes. He opened them and saw that Tia was gone. "Got damn it Tia." He yawned loudly and turned over, his back now facing the sun. The dragon fell asleep again before he was awoken by his favorite princess...Tia.

"Now now, there's no need to be asleep at this time." Tia giggled as she kept nudging him.

"It's 6:30 in the damn morning." Lance groaned not getting up. "I normally get up at about, ahhhh 11:00 or so." He pulled the covers over his head again.

"Oh you'll be getting up." Tia giggled again and placed her soft ass on his head before farting loudly repeating this over and over.

"HELP ME!" Lance cried out before he started coughing. He immediately heard running.

"I'm comin' Lance!" Spike kept running before he was stopped by a giggling Luna. "Lemme go Luna!"

"Oh let Tia have her fun." Lulu pulled on him while Spike started getting angry.

"C'mon Luna you know Lance is trapped between your sister's ass!" Spike glared at her. Luna was unaffected by this.

"Nope, you're not going anywhere." She giggled again still pulling on him.

"AARGH got damn it lemme get him outta there!-" *BOOM* This was all that could be heard next and a white dragon flying through the door crashing through a thick wall.

"FUCK!" Lance cried out holding his arm as he started bleeding on his face, arm, chest, stomach, legs and his tail. Tia came out giggling before she stopped cold when she saw Lance. Spike was sitting down on the steps trying to calm himself down. He glared at Tia.

"Dumbass." This was all Spike could get out before Twilight teleported there.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Twilight was obviously furious as Spike stared at her with half closed eyes. "YOU DO NOT SPEAK TO THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT! DO YOU HEAR ME?" She put a hoof closer to him as if she were about to beat him like he was her child. Spike smirked and laid back on the steps looking at the ceiling. Twilight's eye twitched. "Is there something interesting about the ceiling?" She smiled like she was crazy.

"No, it's just the fact that you think you can still boss me around like I'm smaller than you." Twilight smirked. "You are smaller than-" her face immediately changed to a shocked one when he stood up looking down at her. "You wanna stop nagging at me ya midgit?" Spike laughed before walking away to tend to his brother.

"DAYUM!" Lance raised an eyebrow while the two princesses looked at Spike in shock. "He definately got that shit from me." Lance chuckled earning a laugh from Spike. "Oh and Twi, he would still be smaller than you if I hadn't sped up his age." He smirked.

"Change him back." Twilight walked up to the white dragon and pointed her hoof at him.

"You really gonna give me an order." Lance half closed his eyes in irritation before grabbing her hoof and lifting her up into the air easily. Twilight's face turned into one with fear. "Do you know I can kill you in less than 0 seconds?" Twilight went pale at that before Lance let her go. She quickly scrambled to Tia's hoof hiding behind her in fear. Tia had a face of boldness.

"You don't talk to my faithful student like that." She said calmly. Lance rolled his eyes while Spike smirked looking at Luna who had the same boldness.

"I'm going to the spa." Lance started walking to the door while Spike followed.

"I heard that." Spike chuckled as he closed the door behind him. The two brothers teleported to Ponyville near the spa.

Tia and Luna's eyes were with shock. No one walked away from them fearless. "Everyone who got that look from us froze in fear. It seems that our two dragons don't fear us." A bright light engulfed the room before it faded and a note. It read: Ya think Sherlock? -Lance & Spike

"Ooohhh they're in for it when they get back." Luna fumed before Tia silenced her.

"I don't think we should punish them. Also, they probably won't be back unless we summon them. Lance does have a house you know." Tia looked at her younger sister.

"Oh yeah." Luna sat down. "Twilight I think you should head back to the library." She looked at the purple unicorn who was still trembling with fear at the images in her head.

"O-okay." Twilight teleported back to the library hiding under her covers.

(With Lance and Spike)

"Alright, I'm gettin a massage." Lance looked at his younger brother. "You?"

"Hmm. I'm probably going to do the same." Spike smiled as they entered. They were quickly greeted by the two spa ponies Lotus and Aloe.

"How may we serve you today?" They both smiled.

"Two massages." Lance spoke up.

"Okay, but you'll have to take your jacket off." Lotus giggled.

"I'd rather not." Lance rubbed the back of his head before Spike ripped his jacket off with ease revealing many patterned scars. "Thanks Spike."

"When did that happen? I mean I knew you had the scar on the face but not your whole upper body." Spike looked at him.

"Well I had a life before you knew me." Lance rolled his eyes. The two spa ponies were in awe at the two dragon's firmly toned bodies.

"Well no wonder you're so muscular." Lotus and Aloe started pushing the two dragons to the beds. They laid down as the blue and pink ponies started massaging their upper backs slowly going down to their lower. "That's a lot of tension." Lotus was massaging Lance. "It seems as if you've been moving your hips around a lot lately. Have you been having sex?" She giggled.

"Yeah." Lance rolled his eyes. "I've literally had sex with eight ponies the first two days I got here." He sighed as he felt his tension slipping away.

"You too mister Spike." Aloe smiled.

"Only three times for me. I'm not one of the attractive ones like this dude." Spike looked at Lance smiling.

"Yeah and your 'Celestia' did it with me about 4 times." Lance chuckled earning a giggle out of Lotus.

"So our princess is a little dirty huh?" Lotus laid down on his back.

"Yep." Lance chuckled. "C'mon now Lotus. I'm not trying to add more tension on my back after I just got a massage." he rolled over, Lotus now laying on his stomach.

"No action for me. Thanks." Aloe giggled walking away from a sleeping Spike. "I'm so good I put him to sleep. Oh miss Rarity you're up next." She came back into the room with the white fashionista.

"Are you serious right now?" Lance groaned as Rarity was staring at him with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Princess Celestia told me how you two acted toward her and her sister." Rarity walked over to him. "Please leave us for a few moments."

Lotus and Aloe nodded and left into the next room. "Now then." Rarity clapped her hooves and Rainbowdash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight came in. Lance nudged Spike waking him up. Spike sat up, the first pony he saw was Twilight.

"Here we fucking go." Spike yawned and laid back down. "Handle it Lance." he fell asleep.

"Alright, what do you want?" Lance groaned looking at the furious ponies. Well except for Fluttershy.

"What we want is for you two to apologize for how you acted." Twilight spoke up also waking Spike.

"Hey Justin Bieber, go be an annoying plothole somewhere else." Spike groaned turning over. That comment earned him a long laugh from Lance and a slap to the face by Twilight herself. The rest of the ponies except Lance gasped.

"Negative fifteen damage taken." Spike yawned before grabbing Twilight's throat gently bringing her down to his face. "Do you want me to send you flying through this wall?"

Twilight had fear on her face. "N-no."

"That's what I thought." Spike let go of her throat. Twilight hid behind Fluttershy who started comforting her.

"Hey! Tough guy! Don't you scare Twi like that!" Rainbowdash flew straight up to him and tried pushing Spike to the wall forhead to forhead but Spike wouldn't budge.

"Whatever." Spike heard a loud roar causing the rest of the ponies to look outside the window. Lance stood up.

"Are you fucking serious? Nazi zombies?" Lance put together a gun called the M60E4 and handed it to Spike.

"What will you use?" Spike looked at him. Lance chuckled as he pulled out the GATLING GUN. (DUN DUN DUUUUN :D)

"You know how ya boi does it." Lance looked at Pinkie. "You know you have your own." Pinkie Pie giggled before pulling Twilight over and squished her body together making a click clack type sound.

"Get ready to be Sparkled!" Pinkie laughed following the two dragons.

Lance stayed behind. "Stay here." He looked at Applejack, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy and Rarity along with the two spa ponies. Lance walked out the door with the Gatling gun in his claws smirking softly letting go one tear.

A/N: Didn't feel like making it a sex or farting chapter this time. So I added some Nazi zombies to make it better! :D


	11. Death

"Lullaby for a Dead Man" (Part 2)

The remaining mane 6 who stayed inside saw Lance's tear and they knew something was up.

"What was the tear about?" Rainbowdash spoke up looking at the rest of the ponies.

"I don't know dahling." Rarity looked at the cyan blue pony.

"Well when I see a tear, I know somethin's up. Whatchu think Shy?" Applejack looked at Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was whimpering.

"What's wrong?" Rarity walked over to her.

"Lance is going to die." Fluttershy managed to get out.

"WHAT?" The rest of the ponies including the spa ponies went wide eyed. That made Fluttershy jump so high her head went through the roof.

"Sorry about that." Rainbowdash and Applejack pulled her down. "You said Lance was going to die?" Dashie looked at the now crying yellow pegasus.

"Yes. *Sniff* That tear you saw was a 'Tear of Death'. Only unicorns and nature types could see it." Fluttershy put her hooves to her eyes. Rarity was now tearing up.

"B-but he can't die. The princess told me she was in love with him." Everypony looked at the fashionista. "Yes it's true. The princess finally fell in love." she let a few tears slip away.

(With Lance, Spike, Pinkie and Twi)

"You are dead now! But you were dead before! Ahh fuck you!" Spike chuckled killing every nazi in sight. "Ey Lance! Either this is a dream, or I've been playing too much Call of Cutie Horse Ops Zombie maps." Spike looked at his brother.

"Yep pretty much." Lance had no expression on his face as he fired and reloaded his gatling gun. "Where's Pinkie?" He looked around.

"Right here Lancy!" Pinkie was still firing Twilight.

"Pinkie! I'm not a lethal weapon!" Twilight complained while her horn was rapidly shooting out magic blasts.

"But it's helping!" Pinkie giggled. Twilight sighed. The two ponies and Spike didn't know that Lance was going to die which is why they were perked up and Lance wasn't.

"Pinkie, Spike. You go secure the east side of Ponyville. I'll clear the west side. There's more there." Lance looked at them.

"Shouldn't we take the west? I mean we'll be a party of three and Pinkie has her cannon." Spike looked at Lance who shot back a cold blank death glare that sent shivers down Spike's spine. "Got it. C'mon Pinkie." Spike teleported him Twi and Pinkie to the east while Lance did the same going to the west.

"They shouldn't find out that I'm going to another place today." Lance started firing at the horde that was coming nearer to him.

(With Spike, Twi and Pinkie.)

"Alright let's get this party started." Spike started firing his M60E4 while Pinkie used the 'Sparkle Gun'.

"PARTY? WHERE?" Pinkie looked around while Twilight started firing her magic blasts on her own.

"Pinkie pay attention! We're under attack here!" Twilight wriggled out of Pinkie's grasp and fired accurately.

"Aww no party!" Pinkie started using her party cannon to blast them away. Basically, she was using a Thunder Gun.

"HA HA! It just blew them all over the place! Heh heh ahhh." Spike laughed still firing the gun. "Woah! Heavy armor zombie!" He immediately started firing at the juggernaut zombie who kept moving toward them slowly. "I'll handle this! Just cover me!" Spike looked at Pinkie and Twi.

"Got it!" Twilight killed all the zombies that were running towards Spike with a headshot. After a few minutes, Spike finally killed the juggernaut zombie.

"It's about time!" Spike wiped some sweat from his head. "How many more do we have Twi?"

"According to my slowly processed calculations, we have about 2,689 left out of about 3000." Twilight sighed.

"This is going to be a long fucking day." Spike half closed his eyes and kept firing. "Okay I've had enough of this gun." He pulled out a G115 Generator(Upgraded G11 from black ops zombies) and started firing his alien bullets. "Oh ho hooo yeah! That's what I'm fuckin talkin about!" He grinned with his eye in the sight. Twilight sighed and smiled softly at her assistant. Well he wasn't her assistant anymore but she was holding on well with her studies.

"Spike we have 432 left!" Twilight informed him checking their status.

"Alright let's finish this!" Spike let go of the Generator and pulled out A Mustang and Sally(Upgraded M1911 *Dual wield grenade launcher pistols*)and shot out his grenades blowin up zombies like Matryoshka dolls.

"10 left Spike!" Twilight called out not firing her horn anymore standing next to Pinkie as they watched Spike handle the last of them. Spike nodded and aimed both of the guns at the running zombies before firing them both at the same time. Time suddenly went in slow motion as the two grenades hit two zombies going through their heads and the grenade bullets exploded right at the center of the ten nazis killing them all.

"I know Lance had killed the rest." Spike teleported the three to Lance's area. Spike and Twilight looked around for the white dragon as Pinkie's mane deflated quickly. She was staring at only one thing and it was the dragon they were looking for. Pinkie left the two looking for him and sat down next to Lance's body. He was struggling to breath as he held his stomach which was cut open widely to the point where you could see his organs.

"P-Pinkie-" Lance was cut off by Pinkie's hoof.

"Shhh. Don't waste your energy." She hugged him nuzzling his cheek. "Spike. Twilight." She called to her friends who were still searching. They looked over to Pinkie and their eyes widened.

"Lance?" Twilight came up next to Pinkie. Spike nelt down next to Lance's head.

"You'll be okay." Spike spoke sternly and got ready to pick Lance up in his arms.

"No I won't. Just leave me here. I'm going to die anyways." Lance smiled softly.

"No we're not leaving you here." Twilight spoke up.

"Please." Lance finally said. Spike's eyes widened. Lance had never said please in his life. This made Spike tear up and let a few slip away. Pinkie came up beside Spike and hugged him tightly crying silently. Twilight just laid next to the dying dragon crying. "It'll be okay. At least it's not any of you." Lance used the last of his energy to run his claws through Twilight's mane as he faded away into rising sparkles slowly.

"Please don't go." Twilight cried harder and put her hoof up as she watched the last of Lance fade away.

"We know." Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity came up to the three.

"What's going on here?" Tia and Luna teleported to Spike and the mane 6.

"Lance...He's dead." Spike looked up at the two alicorns. Luna immediately hugged Spike while Tia sat down, tears forming in her eyes.

"No...No it can't be." Tia put her hooves to her eyes and started crying. The mane 6 had never seen Tia cry before so this filled them with so much sorrow, it made them cry too. Pinkie was the first one to hug the crying princess. Tia looked at the party pony and hugged her back. "I'm going to miss him so much." She finally spoke.

"We will all miss him sister." Luna looked down, tears flowing from her eyes.

A/N: This was definately a twist in the story. "Lullaby for a dead man" will have three parts and no sex scenes until chapter 13. Sorry guys but I'm taking a break. 


	12. I'm Immortal Baby

"Lullaby for a Dead Man" (Part 3)

After Lance's death, Celestia and Luna have created a kind-of-holiday that they mourn him. This holiday was called "Lance" in his own name so they could remember him. This day would be a little different than the last three.

Date: May 4, 2012 Location: Beachside Time: 7:00 pm Weather: Clear, Dark.  
Population: Everypony in Ponyville.

"We bring you here today to mourn the dragon we all loved and cared for." Tia spoke this as if every word was stabbing her heart with a knife. The mane 6 were next to her along with Luna. Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and other ponies who had a sensetive side were crying like they did the other three times. "Lance, a hero to us all especially the elements of harmony and us. He will always be in a special place in our hearts. A place where we will remember him forever." She teared up slowly and felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Huh?" Luna looked up and saw a white and teal aura. "Tia." The white alicorn looked to Luna who pointed up. She looked up and whimpered as she saw his colors. The aura suddenly disappeared. "How did that happen? An aura usually lasts at least 5 to 10 minutooooohhhh." Luna's eyes shrank while a white flaming small meteor headed straight for them. Everyone was frozen in fear even Tia was afraid. The meteor hit but nobody was harmed.

"What's this?" Tia took a step forward to the meteor. She stepped back when it uncurled quickly into a head spin. It jumped back onto its feet.

"Hey Tia, who let you start the party without me?" Lance looked at her through his teal shutter glasses. He was wearing black jeans with actual teal diamonds going down the sides of the legs. His shirt was a custom black shirt with the words "The Spear" tiled on. He had a Young and reckless jacket on. It was a custom jacket that made the body small but the sleeves long enough for the dragon. Lance went over to Vinyl who quickly got used to him being back and gave each other some dap.

"Good to have you back bro." Vinyl smiled. "You got some more magma beans for me?"

"Get outta here!" Lance chuckled and hip bumped her playfully. "I'm havin a party later. You wanna be my right hand dj?"

"You know it. But how will you be having a party? You just got back." Vinyl looked at him.

"You know Pinkie's got my back." Lance smirked and looked at the party pony and winked. Pinkie Pie's hair perked up back to normal and she was immediately in his chest hugging him tightly.

"Lancy I never thought you'd come back!" Pinkie smiled with huge eyes looking up at him.

"Lance is that really you?" Rainbowdash finally spoke up.

Lance didn't answer as he zoomed to her faster than she could ever fly and before Rainbow knew it, she was being twirled around in the air while Lance headspinned. The white dragon stopped and Rainbowdash landed on his shoulder. "Does this answer your question?"

"Yes it does." Rainbowdash giggled and hugged him while the other mane 6 hug tackled him.

"Attack of the elements of harmony!" Lance chuckled and just stood there as his arms were held down by the ponies hugs.

"Same ol' Lance." Luna smiled and hugged him as soon as the mane 6 were done.

"You know it girl." Lance ran his claw through her mane and looked at Tia who was dumbfounded. "Lemme help you there." Lance's claw glowed teal and Tia was surrounded by a teal dome that no one could see through. Once the dome disappeared, Tia was wearing fly clothes. She had a shirt on that said "Celestial Stars" those words were tiled like his. Her pants were blue and made her ass look bigger. They had engraved rubys down the sides. And for the finishing touch, she had shutter glasses the same multi color as her mane. Everypony ooed at Tia's new outfit. The white alicorn finally came back to reality and looked at herself.

"What? How did these get on?" Tia looked at her dragon who was grinning showin his pearly white teeth. "Lance?"

"In the livin scales." Lance did some kind of dance move that made him seem like he was gliding to the side. Tia grinned widely and hugged him.

"It's been too long. Never leave me like that again." She nuzzled his chest.

"I won't. I'm immortal baby." Lance chuckled and Tia blushed looking up at him. "Yo Pinkie! You got the party goin'?" He looked at the party pony.

"Yep it's all set up!" She grinned and bounced off toward the party, the rest of Ponyville following her as happy as larry.

"Damn she's fast when she wants to be." Lance smiled and looked at Tia. He chuckled and picked her up on his back giving her a 'Piggie back ride' The alicorn blushed madly but smiled and rested her head on the back of his neck. Once Tia and Lance got to the party, everyone was looking around for the two.

"There he is! It's LANCE!" A random fangirl called out and the others screamed running over to him. Tia stepped in front of him.

"Sorry but he's taken." Tia giggled as the fangirls' spirits were downed but they still danced to Vinyl Scratch's new song. (Yo! Ho! And A Bottle Of Bass)

"Oh? And who am I taken by?" Lance smirked and raised an eyebrow. Tia looked at him and smiled but she blushed at the same time.

"That would be me." Tia smiled and winked at him. She looked to her sister who had her outfit on. A midnight blue shirt with the words "LUNA" on the front and the moon on the back. Midnight shutter glasses and blue jeans like her sister. Spike was sitting next to her smirking as he was kissing her. He had a grey shirt on with the words "Get Spike'd" on the front. He was also wearing silver jeans.

Tia giggled at her sister. She knew that Luna loved Spike. "Yeah Spike get some!" Lance chuckled looking at his younger brother. Spike broke the kiss and looked at the white dragon. He laughed and licked his finger putting it on Luna's chest making a sizzling sound.

"Damn girl, you're so hot, you burned my finger." Spike smirked earning a giggle from Luna as they kissed again. Tia turned to Lance.

"You know, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while." She blushed madly as Lance looked at her and smirked.

"Yes?" He rested his hand on her head.

"I love you." Tia finally got out and kissed Lance passionately. Vinyl saw this and stopped the music making everyone gasp as they saw the dragon and the alicorn kissing.

"It's no different from me and Luna." Spike smirked and kissed Luna AGAIN making everyone gasp again.

Tia and Lance finally broke the kiss. "Damn those lips taste good. You gonna give me another taste test back at the palace?" Lance smirked.

"Maybe." Tia giggled and winked at him.

"Man life is good. Die, come back to life, get some girlfriends. And last but definately not least get laid. Hey Luna, you gonna give me a full view of dat ass when we get back?" Spike smiled looking at Luna through his silver shutter glasses.

"I just might." The dark blue alicorn wiggled her ass smiling at Spike.

"Spike it's more like, get some fuckin sexy princesses that have some jeans that make their asses look bigger. Cuz you know I'm gonna hit dat like a freight train." Lance laughed along with Spike earning giggles from the two alicorns.

"Oh it won't be too easy for you Lance." Tia smirked. "I'm gonna drop the bass so hard it'll boggle your mind." Lance laughed again.

"Ahh life is good."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I know I did. :D 


	13. White on White

Fired Up

Lance, Spike, Tia, and Luna all had fun at the party and apparently, the two alicorns told the dragons their feelings for them. Lance and Spike gladly said the same. Everything was back to normal...For now.

"Well the party was awsome. Thanks Vinyl, Pinkie." Lance looked at the two who were wobbly from their drinks.

"N-no prob Lance." Vinyl leaned on a wall to collect herself while Pinkie put a hoof on Lance's chest.

"L-Lance, you and I *Hic* both know that-you want this plot." Pinkie wiggled her ass in front of him. Tia and Luna blushed madly while Lance just fell out laughing.

"You're so drunk!" The white dragon calmed down and teleported the party pony to bed and did the same with Vinyl before they puked. Lance looked back to his brother and the two alicorns. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Tia giggled and winked at him leaning on his shoulder. Luna giggled and kissed Spike's cheek as they all teleported to their separate rooms.

"You ready?" Tia and Luna both said as they stood over their dragons.

"Born ready." Spike kissed Luna on the cheek.

"You know it girl." Lance flipped Tia onto her back and spread her hind legs revealing her pussy.

"Oh Lance!" Tia gasped as Lance's erect dragonhood slowly entered her marehood. Lance slowly went in until he was fully inside her before he started pumping. The white dragon started massaging Tia's breasts again earning a couple moans out of her.

"Oh you like that?" Lance smirked and pulled out of her pussy. He got on top of her and slowly tit fucked her.

"Feels good." Tia finally got out. Lance chuckled.

"Yeah I know. You're getting tit fucked by a guy who's been to hell and back. How could it not feel good?" Lance started going faster, Tia's breasts moving around his hard shaft.

"Oooo yeah." Lance felt himself getting close. "Ready for the guillotine to release?" He smirked.

"Bring it on." Tia smiled softly and Lance didn't hesitate as he released his semen all over her face and she quickly cleaned herself so they could keep going. "Well that was more than I expected."

"You had that comin'." Lance chuckled as Tia raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cuz you started the mourn party without me." Lance ruffled her silky mane.

"Oh wow. Forget that, you gonna mount me or what?" Tia giggled as she wriggled her ass in front of him.

"Oh you know I'm comin' fo dat ass." Lance was already inside her pussy before she knew it.

"When did you become faster than Rainbowdash?" Tia moaned as Lance started thrusting.

"The damn day you and Luna saved my life." Lance sighed still kind of wishing they hadn't saved him. Tia pulled him down to her face and kissed him passionately.

"I'm always going to be here for you whenever you feel like you should be dead. Remember that." She hugged him tightly before Lance resumed his thrusting. Tia's words clung to Lance's scaly heart giving him newfound confidence. The white dragon pulled out confusing Tia. Her eyes widened as Lance had blew teal fire onto his cock and looked back up at her.

"My death machine." Lance thrusted back inside her making Tia cry out in pleasure. Sadly, this would make her orgasm quicker. Lance thrusted faster and faster, the flame only adding more pleasure to the alicorn. Tia could feel pressure building up in herself.

"Lance, I'm getting close!" Tia gazed into Lance's teal eyes. She half closed her eyes seductively.

"So am I." Lance looked into hers. The white dragon kept going getting faster and faster. Tia's eyes rolled back as she released her warm juices. "You want some o my Oj Simpson?" Lance thrusted deep inside her and released his semen once again, Tia's pussy overflowing with his juices. Lance pulled out forcing a smile. He fell back now looking at the ceiling with a blank expression. Tia crawled over to him.

"What's wrong?" She laid next to him, her hoof on his chest.

"I've been trying to find out my whole life why you didn't let me die in the first place." Lance didn't look at her.

Tia flinched and stared at him. "Why wouldn't I? I'm not one to let living things die."

"Stop lying." Lance closed his eyes in irritation.

"I-...Okay, I felt a special connection to you which is why I blushed when you were jet black." Tia confessed.

"Well why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have left for the military for so long." Lance finally looked at her.

"I-I was afraid you wouldn't like me back." Tia hugged him tightly.

"So this is the truth huh? Watching your own mother get killed protecting you, get fucked up as an infant and then you and Luna happened. Some life that I liv-" Lance was cut off because Tia had kissed him.

"I can't listen to you like this." Tia hugged him again. Lance sighed and hugged back.

"Guess I should count my blessings." 


	14. Silver Moon

Fired Up (Part 2)

A/N: Yep Spike and Lance get their own separate chapters cuz they're boss like that. Lance will be in this one a bit at the beginning though.

"Yes you should." Tia kept hugging Lance before falling asleep, exhausted from their fun. Lance took this as a chance to leave so he got up and headed outside staring up at the moon. He turned jet black and his eyes violet so Tia couldn't find him when she woke up. The jet black dragon sighed as he looked up at the full moon on a steep cliff.

"I shouldn't even be alive but I happened to trick death...twice and death tricks all." Lance started getting angry at the fact that he'd lost everything. His best friend, his family, others that he happened to know and...his parents. His eyes turned red out of anger and he flew off at a speed that Rainbowdash wished she could fly that fast. "Graveyard." He landed at where he buried his parents. "I had to bury them myself. As if anyone cared for me back then." he chuckled.

(Spike and Luna)

"Born ready." Spike was gazing into Luna's eyes as she did the same.

"Come at me big boy." Luna wiggled her ass at him moving her tail revealing her dripping wet plot.

"Oooo me gusta." Spike motioned his hard shaft to her pussy before she stopped him.

"Higher." Luna giggled as Spike blushed slightly as he realized where she was referring.

"In dat tight asshole?" Spike chuckled before slowly entering earning many gasps of pain and pleasure. "Never had it up the butt have you?" Luna slowly shook her head as her pain completely turned into pleasure. Spike slowly started going in and out earning moans from his marefriend. "Someone likes it." Spike smirked going faster.

"Maybe." Luna gigled again, her ass slapping against Spike's thighs.

"Damn those cheeks are mushy. You been at the fried hay again?" Spike started massaging her ass earning a pleasured sigh from Luna.

"No." Luna quickly lied. She had been eating fried hay to get her mind off of Spike the week before she confessed.

"I can tell you're lying." Spike chuckled and slapped her ass achieving a surprised gasp.

"I'm not lying!" Luna smiled softly. Spike had been slapping her ass until it was red.

"Might have overdid it." Spike smiled sheepishly as he put his hand behind his head. Luna was looking at him with half closed eyes and a frown.

"Ya think?" Spike felt pressure beginning to build up in his shaft.

"Well it seems that I'm about to let go of some stuff." He chuckled. Luna was confused.

"What stuff are you talking about?" Spike rolled his eyes.

"This stuff." He made one last thrust before pulling out and shooting all over her red ass. "Well at least it's not red anymore." he laughed a bit at Luna's white ass. "I think Tia is rubbin' off on you...Literally." At this, he earned a giggle from Luna.

"Oh don't think you're done yet." Luna gave an evil smile at Spike who sweatmarked.

"The things I do for stuff like this." He laid down on his back as Luna climbed on top obviously being the agressive one now. Luna giggled evily and took Spike's dragonhood in her pussy in one swoop. She started moving up and down slowly. Spike just stared into Luna's eyes as she had a playful, evil glare. "Why must you do this?" Spike smirked.

"Hey, it's your fault you basically spanked me like I was your child." Luna leaned down snout to fangs before kissing him, her hips still moving up and down at a fast rate. She broke the kiss and sat up, bouncing up and down harder and faster than she was. "I'm getting close!" Spike nodded and positioned his cock against her clit (The little bump at the top of a female's va jay jay ;D). Luna hadn't expected this as she went down. She felt pleasure run through her. This triggered a sex pleasure and another type of pleasure. The other pleasure reminded her of when she and her sister Tia were young again playing with each other. Of course, this also triggered the best orgasm of her life. She released her juices onto Spike's shaft and thighs. Spike pulled out of her and snapped his claws, large breasts appearing across Luna's chest. Luna was surprised at this as Spike got on top of her.

"Never thought you'd have these huh?" Spike smirked and slowly tit fucked her massaging her breasts all the while. Luna moaned filled with a new pleasure that she now planned on using in the future. Spike slowly felt more pressure building up as he went faster. "Oh yeah. Lance never told me it would feel this good. You ready?" Spike gazed into her eyes.

"Ready. Don't hold back." Luna opened her mouth, ready for his semen.

"You got it." Spike motioned her breasts around his shaft and moaned as he orgasmed in her mouth and over her face. Spike got off her and Luna used her magic to move his seed from her face into her mouth and she swallowed. Luna laid back on her bed.

"That was amazing." Luna waited for Spike. Spike got the invite and laid down next to her.

"I know it was. How could it not be. You got it from me." Spike chuckled earning a laugh from Luna. The blue alicorn smiled softly and hugged Spike slowly drifting off.

"I love you." Luna fell asleep.

"I love you too." Spike hugged her back falling asleep with her in his arms. 


	15. Good Times

Memories

Lance sighed as he pulled out a gun that he forged himself. It was white with a teal dragon breathing fire.

"Heh. The Reguvenator." (An upgraded gun name from Black Ops that I made up :D) "The times I've had with this one." Lance stroked the gun's side slowly. He then pulled out a long bullet with one red dragon on the side, his father and a blue one on the other, his mother. The white dragon sighed. "Where did it all go wrong?" He wanted answers about why griffons had a problem with dragons and why they came to a fuckin' volcano where they lost half of their men just to kill two of the millions of dragons.

Tia woke up from her slumber and sat up quickly feeling something that was about to go terribly wrong. "Lance." She whispered and flew out the window as fast as she could heading towards Lance's direction.

Lance slowly put the long ass bullet into the gun. Time had slowed down from Tia's spell and the fact that she was traveling faster than light. "LANCE!" She yelled nearing his location. The dragon heard this and turned to look at the alicorn who now landed, panting. "Don't do this so help me I will kill you." Tia pleaded. Lance just stared at her blankly and tossed her The Reguvenator.

"Go ahead. Put a bullet to my head." Lance half closed his eyes while Tia widened hers.

"W-what?" She stammered.

"You heard me. Do it." The white dragon kept blankly staring.

"W-why would I do that?" She carefully put the gun onto the ground in front of her.

"Okay then. I'll do it myself then." Lance somehow had the gun in his hand. Tia looked down to see the ground and not the gun. When she looked up again, Lance had the gun in his mouth ready to pull the trigger.

"Lance, you don't need to do this." Tia took a few steps forward before Lance turned the safety off.

"It seems that I do." Lance closed his eyes.

"But think of all the ponies you'll be hurting." Tia teared up slowly. "Think of the memories we've had...The first time we had sex."

Lance opened his eyes widely, his dragon like eyes turning to slits as thin as paper. He slowly took the gun away from his mouth as he remembered the best moment of his life.

(FLASHBACK)

Lance was walking around staring at the ground, forever alone. "I don't see why those two saved my life. It's not like I had a purpose." he spoke softly to himself as he started walking through a volleyball court.

"Don't be so rough Tia!" Luna giggled as she caught the ball.

"I can't help it Luna. It's instinct that's taking over." Tia giggled as well. Lance had stopped to watch them in the shadows, his jet black scales shining a bit. "Hey you know that dragon Lance? We saved him from nearly dying a few years back." Tia changed the subject.

"Yeah?" Luna sat down as well as Tia.

"I think he's kinda hot." Tia blushed as did Lance.

"Well I saw that when we brought him into the palace from the volcano." Luna giggled.

"I just wanna hug him tightly sometimes." Tia smiled. "I wonder how big he is beneath those scales."

"What the hell?" Lance thought to himself. Luna blushed.

"Well I've kinda been wondering about that too." The blue alicorn smiled softly.

"Yeah. Just think of rubbing that hard black, scaly-" Tia was cut off by Luna telling her to turn around. The blue alicorn had a worried face on. "What's wrong?" Tia turned around and her face became one with fear. Lance had revealed himself from the shadows.

"It's bad enough you saved my damn life but now you're talking about this. Wow." Lance looked at her blankly before he started walking away.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Luna teleported back to the palace. Tia finally gained enough courage to look at him. She blushed madly at how firmly toned his body was. Her mind became one with lust. Just as Lance was about to fly off, Tia grabbed his tail.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked with a seductive gaze on. Lance's eyes shrank.

"Aww HOO FUCKIN RAH!" He said sarcastically as he half closed his eyes before he was tossed onto the ground, being held down by Tia's hooves. She passionately kissed him. Lance looked down her body and his eyes widened at what he saw. Tia was wearing volleyball clothes, a tight shirt with a sun on it showing off her large breasts, short latex black shorts which made her ass look bigger and socks, long striped socks. Lance pushed her face away. "Oh got damn." He got a nosebleed.

"Oh you like this?" Tia giggled as she sat up on him taking her shirt off slowly. Her bare breasts, jiggled as the shirt released them, from its grasp. She then took off the shorts, her marehood wet. Lance immediately got an erection. Tia looked down at his dragonhood and started drooling. She turned around, her pussy hovering over Lance's mouth as she took his length in her mouth. Lance didn't need an invitation and dove in her pussy with a damn passion. Tia gasped at this then smiled softly before having her toungue dance around his 7 incher rapidly. Lance groaned before resuming at her marehood. The dragon came over a little bump at the top of her flower earning a loud moan from Tia. He got the hint and kept licking on that little bump causing Tia to work less efficiently. Tia started to feel pressure building up in her thighs. "Lance! I'm gonna cum!" She gasped as her folds clasped around his toungue. Tia released her juices around his mouth and cheeks. She sighed happily before going back to work on Lance's dragonhood.

"Oooo yeah." Lance bit his lower lip to keep from yelling to the heavens. Tia put her hooves on his family jewels and stroked them slowly as she sucked bringing on Lance's orgasm quicker than normally. Lance groaned as he felt the pressure coming on. "I'm gonna release." he said softly. Tia got the hint and sucked and stroked harder than ever causing Lance to have his orgasm immediately. He shot his load into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

Tia leaned off his cock a trail of saliva connecting from the tip, to her lips. "You know, you taste like sweetened diamonds." She smiled softly.

"You taste like candy." Lance breathed out loudly. "That felt good."

"Oh I'm not done yet." Tia giggled as she placed her pussy over his dragonhood. She took him in one swoop before gasping in pain.

"You okay?" Lance looked into her eyes.

"Yeah...J-just give me a minute." Tia slowly bobbed her hips up and down slowly, her pain turning into pleasure. Her speed advanced slowly until she was going as fast as she could. Lance could feel her ass slapping against his emeralds(Balls). Hell, he could hear it. He got an idea and smacked Tia's ass, earning a surprised gasp from her. She looked down at him and smiled softly. Her hooves grasped his and she moved them to hold her ass. Lance got the hint and started massaging also helping her go up and down faster. Tia moaned as she felt pressure building up again. "Lance, I'm close!"

"Alright then." Lance repositioned himself a bit and took Tia by surprise as she bounced up and down, Lance's cock now rubbing up against her clit. Tia orgasmed immediately and fell back onto her stomach. Lance took this opportunity and went into her ass. Tia gasped again but out of pain. Lance felt her walls on his dragonhood and felt that this was going to have him cum sooner. He slowly thrusted in and out, his speed increasing slowly. The dragon felt his orgasm coming. "Tia. I'm gonna-" Tia hushed him with her hoof.

"Release it inside me." She smiled softly. Lance nodded and gave one last deep thrust before letting his load loose in her asshole.

"That was awsome." Lance fell onto his back. Tia crawled onto his chest hugging him.

"I know."

(REALITY)

Lance now had the gun to his side. "Damn. I never realized how much you loved me. Your love is overflowing. More than all the water on this planet."

"More than the whole universe." Tia sat down next to him and hugged him tightly. "Please don't ever do something like this to me again. I don't think I could take it." She chocked up, tears now flowing out of her eyes. Lance felt his shoulder getting wet and he hugged her back tightly.

"I won't. Because I love you."

A/N: Ahh good times...Good times. 


	16. War

Not Afraid

Lance and Tia just stood there hugging, Lance's shoulder and now half of his body soaked in Tia's tears.

"Geez Tia are you trying to drown me in tears?" Lance laughed a little and Tia veered back looking at his now halfly soaked body.

"Sorry. It's just that I care for you so much." Tia smiled softly as Lance wiped away her tears. Lance's spine shivered after this. "What's wrong?" Tia asked.

"Discord and Chrysalis." Lance spoke these words and Tia had a face that said, "WHAT THE FUCK!" Lance saw her face and put his hand up to his mouth to keep from laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Tia looked at him with boldness.

"You had a 'What the fuck' face on." Lance chuckled before Tia giggled knowing that she'd seen that face on Luna before.

"Well let's go plan for this before they get here." Tia started to fly back to the palace but Lance grabbed her tail. "What?" Lance was looking up into the sky. Tia did the same and her face became one with fear. Chrysalis and Discord were heading towards Ponyville with an army of Changelings. Lance put a claw to his ear basically calling every element of harmony, Spike and Luna.

"Everyone. We got a serious problem." Lance spoke up.

"Well what kind of problem, I can take care of it like that." Rainbowdash spoke up.

"Okay then. Handle a damn army of Changelings with Discord and Chrysalis as their leader. Cuz me and Tia are looking at them right now." Lance half closed his eyes.

"WHAT?" Everyone besides Lance and Tia yelled.

"Yep. Okay, Twilight." (Lance)

"Yes?" Twilight spoke up.

"Tell everyone in Ponyville that Chrysalis and Discord are coming with an army. I'll delay them." Lance looked at Tia.

"Tia, gather every guard you can. You too Luna." Lance looked back up into the sky.

"Got it." The two alicorns nodded.

"Pinkie." Lance smirked at what he was about to say.

"Yeah Lancy wancy." Pinkie sounded cheerful.

"Break out the party cannon. Oh and use the Sparkle Gun as well." Lance chuckled.

"What? No!" Twilight looked around her treehouse only to be grabbed by a pink blur. Everyone laughed at this.

"Alright let's do this." Lance calmed down.

"Wait! What about me, Applejack, Rarity and Fluttershy?" Rainbowdash caught him at the last second.

"You and Applejack can help me delay the army. Rarity and Fluttershy aren't really fighters so they can help Twilight warn Ponyville." Fluttershy sighed in relief at this.

"Gotcha."

"Okay I hope I survive this time." Lance chuckled and removed his hand from his ear. "Alright Tia let's put this plan into action." Tia nodded before hugging him tightly again.

"Don't leave me again." She kissed him on the lips before teleporting to the palace. Lance waited a few moments before two ponies showed up.

"We got here as quick as we could!" Applejack panted. Lance smirked.

"Alright then. Since Applejack can't fly, we'll just have to ground them." Lance started glowing a bright white getting the attention of Chrysalis, Discord and the Changelings. The enemies suddenly freefalled to the ground unable to get back into the air.

"What have you done?" Chrysalis glared at Lance who had his eyes closed. He now started to glow gold. His spikes and eyes turned gold and the rest of his body turned silver. The spikes coming out of his back became longer and sharper. Chrysalis's expression became one with fear as she knew he was more powerful than her. But not Discord...Well not in that form.

"Ha! You think you're more powerful than me?" Discord chuckled. Lance rolled his eyes and literally punched Discord's face in, sending him through a mountain or two. "Well that was a bit unexpected." Discord teleported back.

"Put em up! C'mon! Let's go!" Rainbowdash stood next to Lance as Applejack did the same.

"Changelings! ATTACK!" Chrysalis ordered and her army plus Discord headed straight toward them. Lance pulled out two Reguvenators (Need I remind you that he made these guns himself) before he started firing. Since his bullets were long and explosive, they shot through a few bodies and heads before exploding, filling every enemy with fire burning their insides. Applejack and Rainbowdash were doing the usual pony fighting move. Bucking the Changelings in the face. But this had no effect as they were cornered.

"Is this really how we're gonna go out?" Rainbowdash looked at the orange pony.

"It seems like it." Applejack backed into a tree, same with Rainbowdash.

"Sorry but that's not happening." Lance killed every Changeling around the two ponies with two bullets. "Put these on, it'll help...A lot." He gave them some armor. The two mares stepped into the armor before it engulfed their bodies in metal.

"Initiating...Ready." The armor was so advanced that it could speak. The two ponies now had their armor on. Their armor was the same color as their own coats. Cyan blue and orange with their cutiemarks on the armor.

"Well this is not what I was expecting." Rainbowdash smiled brightly as she was about to have fun with this newfound armor.

"Don't get carried away with yerself Rainbow." Applejack rolled her eyes. They immediately ran toward the Changelings to buck them but their armor moved around. (Let's just call the armor a VS) Rainbowdash's vs started firing mini missiles while Applejack's vs was firing bullets from two gatling guns. "OOOWE! This sure is some effective armor!" Applejack looked to her cyan friend.

"Yeah. Hey Lance! You gonna let us keep the vs armor?" Rainbowdash smiled brightly.

"As if." Lance chuckled as he killed more and more Changelings. Chrysalis and Discord's face became one with shock and fear. "So this is the Changeling army huh? I've killed more griffins than you could imagine. This is easier than playing video games." Lance stopped firing before he started walking toward the two leaders. Every Changeling that touched him exploded into blood right then and there. Chrysalis stepped behind Discord who had a face that said, "OH SHIT!" Lance chuckled. "Nice face Discord."

"H-how are you doing all this?" Discord managed to get out as he took a step back. Chrysalis was hugging Discord tightly with a face of fear. The type of fear that you get when someone's about to kill you.

"It's all skill. And I've had tons of practice. Being in the military for a while really pays off." Lance chuckled.

"Well you're not as powerful as I am." Discord thought he found a loophole. Lance rolled his eyes before he started glowing sky blue. His spikes and eyes turned the same blue but his body turned white. He looked normal except for his spikes and eyes. Discord immediately stepped back cornering him and Chrysalis into a tree. By now all the Changelings were eliminated.

"It seems that your army has been eliminated." Lance looked back to the dead Changelings. Applejack and Rainbowdash came to Lance's sides ready to fire their missiles.

"Just give us the signal Lance!" Rainbowdash smirked. Applejack did the same as the two mares were ready to pull the trigger. Lance smirked aiming his two Reguvenators at Discord and Chrysalis.

"Fire." They all pulled the trigger. Lance ended up getting headshots while the missiles blew up their bodies. "We're goin' home girls." Lance looked at the two who cheered. "Let's go." Lance teleported the three home with Chrysalis and Discord's decapitated heads. Mist appeared at the entrance of Ponyville. Tia, Luna, their guards, the rest of the mane 6 and other ponies got ready to fight. Lance's shadow appeared but he looked like discord. Applejack's appeared next but she looked like Chrysalis and Rainbowdash looked like a Changeling.

"Get ready." Tia's horn glowed ready to fire a magical blast.

"Tia. Is that any way to speak to me?" Lance appeared out of the mist with Applejack and Rainbowdash at his side.

"Lance?" Tia's horn stopped glowing. "Where's Chrysalis and Discord?"

Lance chuckled. "Oh they're right here." he lifted their bleeding heads for everyone to see. Tia and Luna had a face of surprise.

"We did it girls...We won. But it was a little too easy for me." Lance shrugged and dropped the heads to the ground. Tia smiled brightly before hug tackling Lance while everyone else cheered loudly. The mane 6 eventually piled onto Lance in a giggle frenzy. "Geez does this whole town love me or something?" The dragon returned to his normal form. White and teal.

"It seems like it." Tia giggled.

"Man I need a massage badly." Lance yawned cracking his back. Tia smiled.

"We would be honored." The two spa ponies came up out of nowhere. Lance wasn't surprised.

"Well let's go then." Spike was standing next to Luna. Lance smirked and started walking toward the spa. Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were asking Rainbowdash and Applejack how they damaged the Changelings. Dashie and AJ forgot to give the vs armor back to Lance but they figured they could keep it.

The two dragons, alicorns and ponies entered the spa. Spike and Lance laid down as they got massages while Luna and Tia were taking a warm peaceful bath.

"It seems that you've been moving your hips around again." Lotus giggled massaging Lance. "Been at it again with Princess Celestia?" She whispered in his ear.

"You know it." Lance chuckled. "Tia I'm blaming you for all this tension in my lower back." he smiled.

"Why?" Tia looked at him.

"You're making me do all the work when we have sex." Lance chuckled again. Tia blushed as because he revealed their sex life to the spa ponies.

"It seems that our princess is a little dirty doesn't it sister?" Lotus looked at Aloe who giggled.

"Yes it does." Aloe looked at Spike. "I must ask. Have you been at it with Luna?"

Spike smirked. "Man you know I wrecked dat ass." Luna blushed madly at this. Lance and Spike bumped their fists together.

"Boss." 


	17. That Time of the Month

Lance and Spike's Period

"And I thought you guys wouldn't reveal that to anyone." Tia was still blushing.

"Well you know how this foo does it." Spike chuckled.

"Spike I'm totally going to kill you when we get back to the palace." Luna glared at him.

Lance chuckled holding back his laughter. "I am female, hear me roar...meow." He burst out laughing along with Spike. Tia just shook her head while Luna was about to bitch slap Lance.

"I am male hear me roar...Football." Lance and Spike immediately stopped laughing while Tia and Luna started laughing.

"Should I?" Lance looked at Spike.

"You should." Spike nodded smirking.

Lance pulled Tia and Luna together who hugged each other laughing. "I AM LEGEND, HEAR ME ROAR!" He let out a roar so loud and powerful, it made Tia's face fly backwards as if she was flying beyond universal speed. She had to hold onto the tub while Luna flew face first into the wall.

"Classic." Spike facepalmed laughing. Tia's mane was blown back while Luna got off the wall.

"Hey. Never make fun of a male's roar." Lance cracked his back now relaxed from his massage and got in the sauna no towls at all.

"Ouch that really hurt." Luna got back in the tub slowly. Tia slowly fixed her mane. If his roar was that powerful, think of what he could do with his jaws, fists, feet, claws and tail.

"Oh hey Spike." Lance forgot to give Spike his present.

"Yeah. Wut up?" Spike looked at him. Lance tossed him one grey gun with a silver dragon on it and a picture of the moon with Luna's face in it.

"Since Lulu's your girlfriend, I thought I would add her to yours." Lance smirked at Spike's expression.

"This is so awsome!" Spike grinned looking at Lance.

"What's so great about a gun?" Tia asked. Lance looked at her.

"What's so great?" Lance got up and pulled out one of his Reguvenators before blasting half of the damn spa to oblivion. Tia's expression was a huge jaw drop and an eye twitch. "Now you know." Lance rebuilt the spa in just a snap of his claws. Spike smiled hugely while Luna's eye twitched.

"Oh the fun I'm going to have with this." Spike looked at Luna who hid behind her sister.

"Don't you dare." Tia looked at Spike who rolled his eyes.

"Geez I was gonna go to a shooting range. Is there a problem with that?" Lance chuckled before his eyes turned into slits as his two Reguvenators started glowing. They lifted into the air on their own. Lance started glowing as well

"What the hell?" Lance said as a bright light flashed as his two forearms were covered in advanced technology. His Reguvenators had upgraded into Integrators. The two guns were still white with a teal dragon on it but on the top of it was a picture of the sun and Tia's face inside it. "Uhhh level up?" Lance was dumbfounded. "Ahh oh well. New guns for me." he smiled as Tia and Luna had half closed eyes. Spike on the other hand had a face of jealousy.

"Why the hell do you get the good stuff?" Spike sighed.

"It's called using your own guns in battle. That's how you upgrade. This is like my seventh upgrade." Lance chuckled. Spike's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Spike's eye twitched.

"Calm down Spike." Lance swung his arm around the silver dragon's shoulders.

"And do we get anything?" Tia asked.

"Yeah maybe we want something." Luna chimed in. Lance rolled his eyes.

"It's not as easy as you think." Lance told them.

"What do you mean exactly? You made three." Tia walked up to him.

"Yeah those types are for dragons only. I don't know how to make some for alicorns." Lance looked down at her.

"Well try. Right now." Tia's face neared his.

"Fine." Lance took his Integrators off and his hands started glowing. After a few minutes, the gun finally appeared. It was white and blue like Tia and Luna and it was basically a mini single fire damn element of harmony firing cannon.

"Well we kinda wanted something of our own." Tia held the gun. Luna had to help since the gun was heavier than they were and they weighed about 5 tons. It was amazing they weren't fat.

"Damn." Lance started getting irritated. "Here." His hands glowed again and the cannon separated into Nano Cannons. "They're now called Nano Cannons. Spike, yours is called the Regulator and mine are the Integrators. Yes I know it's wierd but guns gotta have names and our technology seems to be a little out of the military's reach so I came up with the names. Deal with it or I can make them disappear with a snap of my claws." Lance headed for the door before Lotus, Aloe, and Tia stopped him. Luna was in front of spike. They all had seductive gazes on.

"Got damn it it's that time of the month again." Spike aimed his Regulator at the ceiling before blasting it open. Spike flew out and Luna gave chase while others did the same. Lance just stood there glaring at the three.

"Why leave so soon. You can stay a little longer." Lotus giggled.

"Yeah. We don't have to go back to the palace just yet." Tia gave a seductive smile as she put a hoof on his chest. Lance grabbed her hoof in his hand before slowly crushing it snapping Tia out of her funk.

"Ouch! Lance let go!" Tia pleaded as Lance let go of her hoof.

"I'm not dealin with this shit today." Lance shoved the three out of the way before leaving onto the roads which were apparently filled with mares. Lance immediately got many seductive gazes. His eyes were filled with irritation. Rainbowdash and her friend Gilda walked up to him.

"Hey Lance. You wanna drop by my house to play some video games?" Rainbowdash hoped her plan worked but her gaze was also seductive so it didn't.

"No." Lance looked at her. Gilda spoke up.

"Hey, she's been wanting to play some games with you for a long time man. Just go before I have to drag you." Gilda threatened but it wasn't that sincere as she was blushing. Lance looked at the griffon.

"Do you want me to try out this new gun I just got? Cuz I have no problem killing another griffon." Lance aimed one of his Integrators at Gilda's face.

"A-another griffon?" She asked before looking into his eyes.

"Who the hell do you think your army lost to? The damn elements of harmony?" Lance was ready to pull the trigger before Rainbowdash stood in front of Gilda.

"Hey back off Lance before I have to use the VS armor on you!" Rainbowdash pointed to the armor that was next to her. Lance looked at it before snapping his claws and the armor immediately exploded never to be rebuilt.

"Where's your damn armor now?" Lance looked back at the cyan blue pony who's face became one with shock. Gilda came up to him and injected him with a heavy knock out potion. Lance half closed his eyes. "That didn't work." He started walking off and teleported to his house but unfortunately, Gilda came with him. Lance sighed and was about to lay down on his bed before he was pushed down by an unwanted griffon. "Got damn it Gilda."

"Shut up. You know you're gonna enjoy this." Gilda giggled as she spread her legs, revealing her moist pussy begging for Lance's cock. Lance saw this before getting an erection.

"Oh for Celestia's sake." Lance groaned loudly as Gilda sat down on him, his shaft entering her pussy. The griffon sighed at this while Lance let her do all the work. Gilda worked her hips as she moved up and down on his length.

"Why does this have to happen monthly?" Lance asked out of nowhere.

"Cuz it's your lifestyle and I like it." Gilda smiled as she leaned forward on him, her face nearing his. Lance gritted his teeth as she leaned on his chest, her ass still going up and down on his dragonhood. "Oh yeeeeaaaaahhhh."

"I can't believe this is happening." Lance facepalmed before Gilda moved his hand from his face.

"I want to see your face." She rubbed his cheek with her claws. Lance wanted to get this over with so he repositioned himself and his shaft was now rubbing against her clitoris. Gilda cried out in pleasure.

"It seems as if every mare, alicorn and NOW griffons like that." Lance rolled his eyes rather bored with this. "Can we get this over with?"

"G-guh..." Gilda couldn't reply as it felt so good for her.

"Yeah I'm gonna end this." Lance took over as he flipped them, the dragon now on top and he thrusted in and out quick, deep and hard against her clit elicting more moans and pleasured cries from Gilda. The griffon started feling pressure building up in her thighs.

"Lance...I'm gonna..." Gilda didn't have time to finish as she released her warm juices onto Lance's cock. She sighed happily and fell onto her chest and face, her ass sticking up into the air. Lance decided to have his own orgasm and went straight into Gilda's asshole earning a pleasured and pained cry from the griffon. Lance picked up the pace as he felt his own orgasm coming on.

"Let's end this." Lance gave one last deep thrust before having his orgasm, releasing his juices in her asshole. He pulled out of her with a blank expression and teleported her back to Rainbowdash's house. "It's about time." He laid down on his bed before a impatient knock came from his door.

"Help!" Lance irritatedly groaned before opening the door and a panting Spike rushed inside. The white dragon shut the door and locked it. Luna and other mares passed by looking for the silver dragon. "Thanks man." Spike smiled softly.

"Go watch tv or something. I need some sleep." Lance laid down on his bed.

"Alright." Spike went into the living room and laid own on the couch turning the plasma on. Lance sighed.

"Finally." 


	18. Appointments

Lance and Spike's Period(Part 2)

Lance woke up later feeling refreshed and less pissed off. "Damn I haven't slept that good in years." He yawned and stretched. "Spike!" He went into the living room to find a sleeping Spike. "Spike wake up."

"What?" Spike groaned.

"We need to make appointments." Lance smirked ready for more sex.

"For what?" Spike was still 75% asleep so he was a bit confused.

"It's that time of the month again remember?" Lance chuckled as Spike pulled out a silver book with the moon on the front.

"I already made some. The mane 6." Spike face planted into his couch pillow, falling asleep again.

"Well I'll go make my own then." Lance walked back into his room and pulled out a white book with the sun on the front and opened it. "Let's see. Who goes first? Hmmm...Ah Octavia...Then Ditzy...Berry Punch and her drunk ass." This made Lance laugh for a minute or two. "And last but not least, everyone's got damn favorite teacher, Cheerilee." He chuckled and closed the book. He took one last look at Spike before heading out into the streets of Ponyville. Every mare on the roads immediately looked at him.

"There he is! It's Lance!" All the mares immediately ran toward him. Lance smirked and put his Integrators on his forearms. He charged the gun up.

"Back the fuck up!" Lance aimed the guns at the mares. They instantly stopped and ran away. "Damn these guns have their perks...Nice. Now where's that grey son of a cello playing mare?" He gave a cocky smile as he saw Octavia in the distance buying food. "Yo Octavia!" The grey pony looked over. "Wut up? Octavia blushed. She had always loved his cocky personality for some reason. And all of you thought she would be with Vinyl in this story. Nice try ;D.

"Nothing's really going on right now." She replied blushing more now that she could see all the muscle upon that dragon. Octavia looked down at his forearms and backed up a bit.

"Ahh shit." Lance held up his guns before making them disappear.

"What are those exactly?" She looked back up at him.

"They're called the Integrators." Lance chuckled running his hand through her mane. Octavia's pussy got wet at this.

"S-so I hear you're going through a monthly period?" She closed her eyes enjoying his soft claws.

"Yep. I'm totally happy to be a dragon right now." Lance smirked. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it must be the life." She giggled.

"Well yeah my sex life is basically running from every damn mare in town until they finally catch me." Lance chuckled. Octavia smirked and clung to him, his arms unable to brake free.

"Caught you." She giggled again. Lance rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Saw that coming." He teleported them to Octavia's bed. "Come at me bro." Octavia didn't need an invatation.

"I shall." Fortunately her pussy was already wet so all she had to do was turn around. She did this and spread her legs giving Lance a full view of her moist marehood.

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" Lance was jaw dropped but he was smiling at the same time. He immediately got an erection and Octavia went to work taking his length in her mouth. "Rainbowdash couldn't give me an erection that fast if she tried." This made Octavia stroke his emeralds(DEEZ NUTS NIGGA! :D) earning a loud moan from Lance. Octavia half closed her eyes seductively while Lance put his hand on the back of her head making her suck faster. "Oooo yeeeeeaaaahhh." Lance put both hands on her head. Octavia was sucking and stroking Lance's crystal(Shaft) and emeralds(Do I need to say it?) as hard as she could bringing Lance's orgasm on quicker.

"Are yuu clofe?" Octavia muffled still sucking. Lance understood and nodded.

"Oh so very close. UGH!" Lance bucked his hips upward releasing his seed in her mouth. She smiled and swallowed it all and replaced her mouth with her marehood.

"Are you ready?" She giggled. Lance smirked before nodding. Octavia gazed into his eyes as she slowly sat down on his cock. The grey pony sighed as the dragon's length went in fully.

"Someone's enjoying this." Lance chuckled as Octavia nodded now bouncing up and down on his shaft. Her ass made a slapping noise on his emeralds every time she went down.

"I never knew-..Dragons were so warm down there." Octavia started drooling.

"Weeeell we're cold blooded so we gotta keep most of the heat somewhere. And the scales add pleasure." Lance smirked before having his dick scales stick out a bit causing Octavia to cry out in pleasure. She looked down at him in surprise.

"H-how did you do that?" She asked, her ass slapping against Lance's diamonds.

"I got mad skillz girl." Lance smiled. Octavia giggled softly and cried out again as Lance's cock rubbed against her clit. "There we go!" The dragon kept at this position, Octavia now rubbing her marehood while bouncing bringing her orgasm faster.

"Lance...I'm close!" Octavia was rubbing herself as fast as she could. Lance was close also. He gave one last thrust and the two released their juices.

"Amazing. Thank you." Octavia hugged him and fell asleep on her chest. Lance got up and pulled a blanket over her before heading back out into the streets. After he cleaned himself of course.

"Letter for you!" Ditzy came up to him out of nowhere.

"Thanks." Lance took the letter and opened it. Ditzy blushed knowing what it said. The letter read,

"Please bang me so hard my eyes will straighten." -Ditzy. Lance smirked and looked at her. Ditzy took a step back looking at the ground, now blushing madly. Lance chuckled and lifted her head to look at him. He winked before teleporting them to Ditzy's room.

"You want some?" Lance already had an erection because he saw her marehood get wet at the sight of him. Ditzy started drooling and didn't even go for sucking. Lance's cock went straight into Ditzy's pussy. The silver/grey pegasus cried out in pleasure blushing. Lance slowly started thrusting since Ditzy didn't have much experience doing this. Suddenly the door opened and a voice spoke up.

"Hey Ditzy! You ready for more?-" Berry Punch gasped as she caught Ditzy and Lance doin their thang. "Ditzy!" she smiled softly. Ditzy looked at her.

"Berry Punch! I-I didn't expect you to be here so-" She was cut off by Berry Punch kissing her. Lance smirked and resumed thrusting earning more moans from Ditzy. The dragon laid back and let the pegasus do the work while Berry Punch sat down on Lance's face. The white dragon didn't need another invite as he dove into Berry's pussy, his toungue dancing around wildly as he earned moans and cries of pleasure from the alcoholic. Berry resumed kissing Ditzy. Out of nowhere, the two mares started rubbing each other's clits elicting a surprised cry from each of them. Lance just kept at his work thrusting harder and faster as he felt Ditzy's pussy tighten around his length a bit.

"I can feel you're orgasm coming on." Lance started massaging Ditzy's ass earning a muffled cry and an orgasm from her. The dragon pulled out of Ditzy and thrusted into Berry Punch as the pegasus fell onto the bed exhausted. Berry Punch kept rubbing her marehood as Lance thrusted rapidly into her asshole. Lance moaned silently a couple times as he felt his orgasm coming on but it was a distance away. Berry Punch sighed happily as she was being plowed.

"Someone likes it." Lance chuckled. Berry nodded before giving a surprised gasp as she was lifted off the bed, her body now leaning on Lance's chest as he dove in her pussy. Berry cried out in pleasure as he was rubbing against her clit and her g-spot(I have no idea what that is).

"Oh yeah!" Berry half closed her eyes and stuck her toungue out giving a goofy smile.

"Heh. You're starting to get close too." Lance smiled softly as he felt his own orgasm coming on. Berry Punch nodded and gasped as she released her juices having one of the best orgasms of her life. Lance pulled out of her and started rubbing himself. Moments later, he came and shot his juices on Ditzy and Berry Punche's ass. "Ahh that felt good." he cleaned himself again before heading out on the roads of Ponyville. "Now where's that son of a smiley faced teacher?" He walked around looking for Cheerilee.

"Why hello Lance." Cheerilee caught Lance by surprise as he spun around only to be tackled by the blushing mare. "Yes you're not getting away from me this time." she giggled rubbing Lance's crotch giving him an erection quickly.

"I didn't plan on getting away. I was actually looking for you to do this." Lance chuckled as he teleported them to Cheerilee's room.(I'm just gonna call her Cheer).

"I'm confused. You were wanting to do this?" Cheer asked and gasped when she noticed Lance already had his cock inside her pussy warming her to the perfect temperature.

"Yeah. I'm setting up appointments for mares. You just got lucky cuz you're one of the first." Lance smirked and started thrusting. Cheer cried out in pleasure before speaking again.

"So who were-gah...The other first ones?" She managed to get out.

"Octavia, Ditzy, and Berry Punch." Lance named them in order. "And now you shall be the last one for today." Cheer sighed in happiness that she was one of the first. "You may be the last one for the rest of the month if Tia stops me." He kept thrusting in her pussy.

"You don't know how good this feels right now." Cheerilee stuck her toungue out in pleasure and half closed her eyes. Lance chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Now only if I were a female." This earned a giggle from Cheer.

"Yes, then you would know." She replied. Lance chuckled again still thrusting inside her. Her ass was now slapping against his thighs and emeralds. "Oh yeeeeeaaaahhh." She moaned.

"Having fun?" Lance smiled softly as Cheer nodded before gasping as Lance had rubbed against her clit.(Why do you think the clit adds so much pleasure?) "Man I love hitting that pleasure giver." he chuckled.

"Ahhhh yessss." Cheerilee was drooling and she felt her orgasm coming on. "Lance, I'm getting close." She sighed happily.

"Me too." Lance breathed out loudly. The two tried to hold in their orgasms in as long as they could but failed as they released their juices into each other. Lance pulled out still shooting his juices and shot on her ass. "Yeah. That was fun." He chuckled as he noticed Cheerilee was sleeping. Lance rolled his eyes and pulled a blanked over her. He cleaned himself one last time and teleported home to a dragon that was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" Spike asked.

"I set up appointments remember?" Lance chuckled and lied down on his bed turning the plasma on.

"I hope you had fun." Spike rolled his eyes and went into the living room.

"I'm starting to love these monthly pheromones." 


	19. Mane 6

Lance and Spike's Period(Part 3)

Spike woke up again the next day before checking his planner to see who's first. "Hmmm now who shall I pay a visit to first? Ah...Twilight, then Applejack and last, Fluttershy. I'll be gentle with her."

"Hey! Keep it down in there!" Lance groaned before falling back asleep. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Ye dir midir dwagon dir!(Yes sir mr dragon sir.)" Spike chuckled speaking in a retarted voice.

"I'm gonna kill that dragon later." Lance turned over in his bed. Spike closed his planner and stood up.

"Let's get it on." He walked out the door and headed towards the library. He knocked on the door as soon as he got there and was greeted by a frowning lavender pony who quickly perked up at her ex-assistant.

"SPIKE!" Twilight immediately hugged him tightly. Spike smiled.

"So it seems you missed me?" Spike looked down at her. Twi smiled brightly.

"Missed you? I fell apart without you! So have you been having fun with Luna?" She giggled. Spike chuckled nervously.

"Actually I've been thinking about having a foal." Spike put a claw behind his head and Twilight immediately got serious.

"You can't be thinking about getting Luna pregnant. She's a royal princess!" the mare pointed out.

"But you and I both know that she doesn't do much but raise the moon each and every night. She's not like Tia. Now she has all the responsibilities. I'll ask Lance if he has the same idea as I do." Spike walked inside the library and sat down.

"Well I never really thought about Luna like that. She doesn't really have that many responsibilities. I've been so focused on Princess Celestia that I haven't even thought about Luna." Twilight sat down next to him and half closed her eyes.

"No one really does besides me, Lance and Tia." Spike also half closed his eyes. "Mostly me."

"You know, now that I think about it, me and the girls haven't spent that much time together lately ever since you left the library." Twilight looked down in sadness.

"Well how 'bout I make it up to you?" Spike was now standing behind Twilight and had a hand in her pubic area inserting the tips of his two claws inside her flower. This earned a surprised groan from the lavender pony.

"S-Spike. You have a marefriend. Won't Luna be angry?" Twilight moaned. Spike chuckled.

"She made an acception for this time of the month." Spike smiled and his claws went inside her deeper earning another moan but this time it was a bit louder. "It seems as if you haven't been pleasured in a while." he pulled his claws out of her now standing in front of her, fully erect. Twilight's mouth was agape at the beautiful sight.

"Since when have you gotten so...big?" She blushed at the last word and took his shaft into her hooves. Spike breathed out as Twilight's cold hooves sent a shiver through his body. In this case, it felt very good. Like a cool morning breeze against your skin.

"I've been this big since Canterlot." Spike looked into her eyes as she slowly took his length into her mouth. Spike groaned at this and put a claw on Twilight's head making her go faster. Spike leaned his head back as Twilight kept sucking on his cock. "Oh yeah. Since when did you have experience doing this?" This question made Twilight blush madly. She pulled off of his shaft.

"It came naturally. Got it from my mother." She giggled softly before resuming to his length. Spike chuckled from this and moved his hips in harmony with Twilight. After a few minutes of sucking, Spike started to get bored and he pulled out of her. "What happened?" she smirked.

"This happened." Spike was now behind her and had her lifted in the air by her hind thighs, her body leaning on his chest. He slowly entered her pussy elicting a gasp from the lavender mare. Spike slowly continued the process until he was fully inside her. Then he started thrusting, his arms bringing her whole body up and down on his rod.

"S-so strong..." Twilight closed her eyes and enjoyed her moment. Since she hasn't had sex in three years since the first day Lance came to Ponyville, she would climax sooner. The mare moaned softly and turned her body around. Spike was now holding her ass as she wrapped her hind legs around his hips. "I-I'd like to look you in the eyes when I-finish." She blushed again. Spike smiled softly.

"I understand. Luna wanted to do the same thing." Twilight smiled before gasping loudly, releasing her juices on his shaft. Spike kept going, he was close to his climax himself. "Here it comes." Spike gave one last deep thrust before pulling out and releasing his semen all over her body. Twilight's eyes gleamed with pleasure and hapiness that her ex-assistant had came to pay her a visit...And give her a little present. ;D

"That was amazing." Twi wrapped her hooves around Spike's neck. Spike sat down, Twilight now resting on his lap.

"Yep." Spike chuckled and hugged her back. Twilight then used her magic to remove their juices from Spike's lower half and her whole body.

"I've missed you so much. It's been so lonely at the library ever since you left." Twi looked down in sadness before Spike hugged her again.

"It's alright. You should ask Pinkie to have a get together party." Spike suggested. Twilight looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"I never thought of that." She giggled and hug tackled the dragon. "Thanks for the idea! Sorry but I need to talk to Pinkie." Twi then ran out the door towards Sugarcube Corner. Spike just rolled his eyes and headed out the door after her.

"Okay. One down, two to go. Off to Aj's." Spike teleported to Sweet Apple Acres. "YO AJ!" the silver dragon called out to the orange pony who was working with a frown. She looked up and smiled.

"Well howdy Spike! How you been?" Aj sat down and took the apples off her back.

"Good. You?" Spike now stood in front of her.

"Lonely." the country pony looked down. "The girls and I haven't been around each other lately."

"That's what Twilight said. She went to see Pinkie about a get-together party." Spike smiled.

"Well that sounds nice. It'll be good to see the girls again." Aj picked up the apples again. "Well I'd love to chat but I gotta get these here apples harvested before the storm comes-" Thunder cracked as dark clouds covered the blue sky. "Oh gosh darn it!" Aj stomped her hoof. "Now these apples are wasted!"

"I wouldn't say that." Spike chuckled before snapping his claws. The apples disappeared and went inside a safe place with easy reach. "Now then."

"W-wha?" Aj's mouth was dropped as Spike picked her up.

"Let's get you inside before you get thunder and lightning in your face." the silver dragon went inside the house to find Big Mac and Applebloom waiting for their sister.

"AJ!" Applebloom hugged her sister and this snapped her back into reality. Aj hugged her little sister back.

"Howdy Applebloom." She giggled. The little filly looked up at the orange pony.

"We waited for you to come back! And why did you have a dumbfounded face?" Applebloom raised her eyebrow.

"Well I had the whole field of apples to harvest and the storm came early. Luckily, Spike here gave a helpin hoof and snapped them claws of his. The apples disappeared and went straight into the silo." Aj smiled.

"Eeeeeeyup." Big Mac smiled softly. "Saw it mahself."

"Thank you Spike!" Aj giggled. "I've been savin somethin for someone like you. Follow me." Applejack went upstairs. Spike was about to follow but Big Mac stopped him for a moment.

"Get ready for a ride." The red stallion warned but chuckled.

"Oh sweet Celestia." Spike turned a brighter silver showing that he went a bit pale.

"Bring your rear up here Spike!" Aj called back downstairs. Spike went upstairs and looked around before being pulled into Aj's room and thrown on the bed. "You ready to be shown how the apple family does it?"

"Oh god." Spike backed up a little. "I have a bad feeling in my crotch right now." He was pulled back under the orange pony.

"Your crotch is 'bout to meet it's soul mate dragon boi." Applejack giggled and turned around, her marehood moist begging for Spike's rod. This instantly gave Spike an erection and his mouth dropped.

"DAAAAAAAAYUM!" Spike immediately smiled, his mouth still agape. Aj smirked knowing she had him right where she wanted him and wiggled her ass in his face. The silver dragon started drooling.

"I see you like it." Applejack gasped finding Spike's shaft in her flower.

"Hell yeah I do." Spike chuckled and started thrusting slowly. Aj sighed in pleasure as the silver dragon started massaging her orange ass. "The ass massage. Gets 'em every time." he smirked.

"Yer workin wonders for my tailbone right now." the orange mare closed her eyes feeling relaxed as Spike thrusted inside her.

"Shall I go faster?" Spike ran a hand through her mane.

"Yeah." Aj's body spasmed with pleasure but this wasn't an orgasm. "What's goin' on with me?" her eyes shot open as she kept spasming.

"Pleasure spasm. Feels good doesn't it?" Spike chuckled.

"Do somethin!" She glared at him. The silver dragon rolled his eyes and shot silver fire onto his shaft before thrusting into her earning a pleasured cry instantly stopping Aj's spasms. "Woah nelly!" the orange mare's eyes were closed again as she was filled with relaxation and pleasure, her orgasm building rapidly. "Spike! I'm gonna-UHH!" She released her juices on Spike's rod.

"They always finish before I do." Spike thrusted faster, feeling his own orgasm building. "Here we go! NGH!" He pulled out and shot his juices on and inside her asshole.

"T-...Thank you Spike." Aj fell onto the bed quickly falling asleep.

"No probs Aj." Spike cleaned him and the mare before teleporting to Fluttershy's door. He knocked lightly and after a few seconds, the door opened revealing a yellow pegasus.

"Oh hi Spike. What brings you here?" She asked in her usual shy voice.

"Just payin' my old friends a visit. I also came to tell you that Twilight went to Pinkie's to plan a get-together party since you all haven't been around each other that much lately." Spike smiled. Fluttershy smiled softly.

"Oh that's great. I can't wait to be my friends again." She hugged Spike out of nowhere. Fluttershy blushed and slightly loosened her grip on his body before Spike hugged her gently.

"I missed you too." He chuckled. Fluttershy looked him in the eyes. Spike had basically read her mind. She missed him...More than usual.

"Please come in...I-if you have time." Shy stepped back into her house a little. Spike looked toward the setting sun.

"I gotta be back at Luna's a bit before she raises the moon." Spike looked at the pegasus. "But I'll make an acception." he smiled. Fluttershy smiled as Spike walked into her cottage. "It's good to be with friends again."

"I know. No one has visited me for a while." Shy sat down in a comfortable chair staring into his emerald green eyes.

"Well how long would that be?" Spike sat down on the couch.

"About a year and a 3 months." Fluttershy looked down in sadness. "I feel so unwanted." Spike got up and nelt down in front of her.

"You've always been wanted in this world. You're the element of kindness one of the 6 elements. You defeated Nightmare Moon and Discord with the others. No one else is as kind as you. And I'm going to make it up to you." Fluttershy teared up before crying.

"No one has said anything that nice to me ever before. They always made fun of me for being this way. Saying I was soft, useless, stupid-" Spike covered her mouth with a claw.

"I can't listen to you like this." Spike hugged her softly. Fluttershy kept crying but she kissed him on the lips. Spike didn't resist. He knew she needed this and he moved his claws to her marehood which was now moist. He stuck the tips of his claws inside her elicting a moan from Shy. Spike got an erection from this. He never knew her moan could cause something like an erection. Fluttershy looked into his eyes. Her teal eyes signaled him to enter her delicate flower. Spike got the invitation and very slowly entered. Shy cried out in pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure. Once Spike was fully inside her, he slowly moved inside and out earning more moans from Fluttershy.

"Oh I never expected this to feel so good. Others told me it was painful." Fluttershy kept staring into those emerald eyes.

"That's when it's a mare's first time." Spike started to go faster. Since Shy hadn't had any 'fun' for a long time, her orgasm would come quicker. And this was true as Fluttershy felt her orgasm building up inside her.

"Oh Spike. I'm going to...Ahh." She sighed with pleasure as she released her juices on his shaft. Spike pulled out of her and cleaned his rod off.

"Will you be able to clean yourself?" Spike asked. Fluttershy stood up and nodded smiling.

"Thank you Spike." Fluttershy started walking to her bathroom.

"Just call me if you want to talk." Spike walked out of her cottage and looked into the sky. "She raised the moon already. Damn that took longer than I thought." He teleported to a waiting alicorn. "Sorry I'm late."

"Please. Just come to bed." Luna got into bed. Spike got in after her. Luna hugged him. "I love you."

"Love you too." 


	20. Raise Hell

Family

Lance woke up with a sweat from his nightmare. "Oh sweet Celestia."

"Yes?" Tia turned over in Lance's bed facing him...Also making him jump face first into the wall.

"Got damn it Tia!" Lance fell to the ground. Celly giggled and looked down at him from the bed.

"Not such a tough guy sometimes are ya?" She started laughing. Lance sighed and got up.

"No I'm not. But I'm about to go through some shit today." He had a look of seriousness on his white face. Lance put on a jet black scarf that he made himself and put his Integrators on his arms.

"What? Where are you going?" Tia pinned him to a wall demanding to know what was going to happen today.

"I had a nightmare last night. My long lost sister called to me." This made Celly gasp.

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" Tia leaned in toward his face.

"I didn't know until last night. And apparently my mother is still alive but her soul rests in the pits of hell...With my father who just HAD to be ruler of hell." Lance put his hand on Tia's hoof which was on his chest. "I don't even know if I'll survive." When this was said, Celly's eyes widened and she immediately hugged him...Very tightly.

"P-please don't leave me again." A tear slipped away from her eye.

"I just might leave if you don't relax your grip." Lance wheezed. Tia instantly loosened her hug and the white dragon breathed in heavily.

"Just promise me you'll live." Celly gazed into his eyes. "You must...I don't think I could live without you." She started crying into his chest.

"I promise. But I need to hurry if I want my sister to live." Lance kissed her passionately, tears still streaming from Tia's eyes. "I'll see you later. 'Kay?" Tia hugged him for a few more seconds.

"Alright." she finally let go and Lance headed out the door. "Please be careful." Tia watched him fly off.

"Okay. Just about 3900 miles. Let's kick it into high gear." He turned into Mega Lance (yellow with white spikes and red eyes) before hitting the speed of sound. Lance remembered his nightmare from last night and his sister's cries.

"Help me Lance! Please!" The yellow dragon shook his head pushing her cries to the back of his mind.

"C'mon sis. Hang in there! just 2100 more miles!" Lance slowly increased his speed and a teal flame engulfed him and sent him flying. Basically in other words he just did a sonic rainboom or in his case it was a Dragon Blast. "So this is what it feels like to do a Sonic Rainboom!" he said to no one in particular but he was having fun with it. "Just a little further about 200 miles! I'M COMIN' SIS!" a few seconds later. A castle came into view. "Aww yeah!

(At the castle)

"Ready to die Aurora?" The evil alicorn named Vortex grinned evilly. His black spikey armor shining and his black coat and mane were glistening as he held a blade to Aurora's neck (Lance's sister).

"Please Lance. Hurry." Aurora leaned her head back trying to get away from the blade.

"Lance? HA! Lance can't save you now!" Vortex pulled back the blade and was about to shove it in her neck before the hero came in.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that!" Lance flew in the window. By now, everything went in slow motion. Vortex slowly turned his head to look at the dragon but time resumed back to normal and the next thing he knew, was that he got his face literally punched in and was sent through the wall, the blade he was holding now through his chest and out his back. Vortex landed on the ground, dead.

"You alright sis?" Lance released Aurora from the chains that were holding her to the wall.

"I am now. Thank you." She hugged him gratefully.

"That's what siblings do." He chuckled. Aurora smiled and looked into his eyes. Lance looked down into hers. "So this is what you look like? White with lavender spikes and eyes. Man we're basically twins." Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Mom was definately right. You are a nut." She giggled. Lance immediately frowned.

"We need to go back to Ponyville." He sighed.

"That old place? We could just go-"

"We need to go back to Ponyville!" Lance growled. Aurora flinched.

"O-okay." Lance gripped Aurora and pulled her to his body before teleporting back to Ponyville in his house where Tia was waiting.

"You're back!" Tia instantly was in his arms kissing him. Aurora's jaw was dropped.

"How the hell did Lance manage to get Princess Celestia to be his marefriend?" She wondered.

"So this must be your sister Aurora." Celly looked at the female dragon.

"Y-yes." Aurora nelt down in respect. Lance would've rolled his eyes and tell her she didn't have to do that but he kept his gaze outside into the blue sky.

"Pleased to meet you. You know, I have a sister too." Tia giggled as Aurora stood up.

"Really? Can I meet her?" Aurora's lavender eyes gleamed in happiness. Lance took a last look at his marefriend and sister before heading toward the door.

"Where are you going now?" Tia looked at him.

"I'm going to hell. And I need to be as far away from Ponyville or any other civilized place as possible." Lance sighed and teleported away before Tia or Aurora could stop him with a damn hug frenzy.

"WAIT!" Celly almost caught him as he teleported but fell to the ground instead. "Oh please come back."

"It's okay." Aurora picked Tia up off the ground and set her on her hooves. "He'll be back...I hope." They both looked into the sky.

Lance had teleported to an empty desert that stretched for about 500 miles with no sign of civilization at all. "This is a good place. Now how did it go again? Yes I remember." He made a large sign in the ground. It was a circle with flames and a dragon's face inside it. "Here it goes." he said quickly before inhaling. Now he was standing in the middle of the circle. "L nh d?o c?a th? gi?i ng?m, mu?n t?t cho t i. Ch d?n cu?c g?i c?a t i v dua t i xu?ng d?a ng?c." (Leader of the underworld, wish me well. Heed my call and take me to hell) The flames started glowing red and the dragon glowed black, engulfing Lance into the hot sand. By the time Lance had woken up, he was surrounded by flames, hot rock and molten lava. "Damn and I thought it was hot in the desert, he started sweating. Gotta find mother." He started looking and eventually came to what looked like the center of hell. Lance then saw a huge jet black dragon with red eyes grinning at a silver female dragon with white spikes and grey eyes. She was about the same size as the black one.

"Why are you doing this to me?" The silver one asked.

"Because I can dear Crystal. HAHAHAHAAAA!" The black one responded and pulled his giant rod out.

"Please no!" She swayed back and forth on her chains.

"Too bad!" He was about to go in but a blast sent him straight into a fiery wall.

"I am not about to watch my mother get raped." Lance reloaded his Integrators. Crystal gasped and looked down at the white dragon.

"Lance?" By now, Lance had already cut the chains off of Crystal and she was on the ground. She took a step toward him.

"Never thought I'd come to hell for you now did you." Lance looked at her. Crystal hugged him softly.

"Touching. Very touching. But now I have to kill you." The black dragon stepped forward and blasted red fire sending lance through a few walls.

"Damn. Looks like these aren't going to work." Lance made his Integrators disappear back home and turned back into Mega Lance. "Let's go you fuckin' bastard." Lance crossed his arms glaring into the black one's red eyes.

"Lance, be careful, Darkness isn't an easy opponent." Crystal warned. Lance just nodded and waited for Darkness to make his move. The black dragon lunged forward and chomped down expecting Lance to jump into the air so he could smack him with his tail. But unfortunately, Lance took a step back and let the giant teeth clamp down about 5 centimeters in front of him.

"She's right you know." Darkness chuckled evilly. "I won't be that easy to beat. As if I was going to lose in the first place! HAHAHAHA!" Lance only half closed his eyes. Darkness looked around his hell that took so long to make. "Let's take this elsewhere shall we? How about Ponyville?" Lance's eyes widened as he was lifted onto Darkness' snout and they both started for the roof of hell.

"NOOOOO!" Lance turned into Ultima Lance (Now white with glowing red spikes). Lance started pushing Darkness down to the fiery ground but the black dragon overpowered him and sent him through the roof of hell straight to Ponyville. In Ponyville. Mares and stallions were minding their own business when a flippin huge lump came out of the ground. The first thing the ponies saw was Lance fighting back something, then the huge ass dragon came out of the ground. "Got damn it Darkness!"

"Hmm. Interesting place here. I should change that." Darkness was about to engulf Ponyville with fire but he ended up getting a face full of Ignition(Lance's Integrator but it's an Ignition when he turns to mega or ultima Lance). The black dragon roared back holding his face in excrutiating pain. After about thirty seconds, he took a look at Lance and his eyes widened slightly. Lance was covered with full body armor and the white dragon held two big ass automatic cannons.

"I will die before you get to level this place." Lance fired another round at Darkness' face.

(At Lance's house)

Tia and Aurora felt rumbling. "What is that?" Tia asked.

"I don't know. I hope Lance is okay." Aurora opened the door slightly to find a fully armored Lance and a big ass dragon. The female dragon's jaw instantly dropped at the sight.

"What's going on?" Tia stood up as Aurora opened the door fully and looked at Celly, a squeak coming from her mouth. As soon as Tia saw the sight, she had the same expression as Aurora. The female dragon shook her head.

"We need to help him." She shook Tia's head snapping her back to reality.

"R-right." Celly and Aurora went out the door rushing to Lance's side. "We're here for you Lance!"

"And we're not leaving!" Aurora smirked. Lance looked at them.

"Damn it. Then get ready for a ride." Lance ducked to the ground pulling his sister and Tia down with him so they would avoid the tail that just swung over their heads.

"Oh come now Lance! You brought her into the battle too?" Darkness laughed looking at Aurora.

"How does he know your name?" Aurora looked at Lance.

"You mean you don't know that this fucking bastard is our father?" Lance looked back at her. Aurora's eye twitched.

"WHAT?" Aurora screamed.

"Yep." Lance got up and fired more rounds of his Ignition bullets. After about thirty minutes of tail waving, rounds of Ignition, and two girls getting their asses handed to them, Lance and Darkness came face to face panting heavily. "Tired?" Lance smirked.

"No, but you are." Darkness grinned evilly.

"As if." Lance chuckled before Darkness smashed the white dragon to the ground, stabbing Lance in the back with his tail spikes. Darkness then swatted him into a building and it collapsed on Lance.

"No!" Tia and Aurora ran to the rubble. Lance's hand was sticking out of the side, unmoving.

"I'll just let the moment sink in for a few minutes." Darkness breathed on his claws and wiped them on his chest smiling victoriously as everyone in Ponyville including Spike, Luna and the mane 6 came to the rubble.

"It was just too soon." Twilight let a few tears slip away while, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy were crying their eyes out. Rainbowdash and Aj were whimpering, letting a few tears slip away as well.

"Why couldn't it have been me?" Spike fell to his knees while Luna hugged him tightly crying lightly.

"He lived a good life." Aurora covered her face so others wouldn't see her tears of sorrow. Tia buried her face into Luna's neck crying harder than anyone.

"Time's up." Darkness chuckled and spewed fire on a quarter of Ponyville igniting the houses and buildings. The rubble around Lance faintly glowed gold. Darkness breathed fire onto another quarter of Ponyville making the rubble glow brighter and brighter. Everypony around Lance took notice of this and looked at the glowing debris. When Darkness had the whole of Ponyville on fire, the debris exploded revealing Infinite Lance(His final form. Silver with glowing gold spikes. Plus silver and gold sparkles surrounding him at all times.)

"You just made the worst mistake of your damn life." Lance was clearly as pissed off as can be. Everyone who took notice of him had widened eyes. Like as wide as dinner plates. Even the princesses and Aurora. Darkness now had a look of fear on his face. He knew Lance was more powerful than he was in this state.

"Y-you can't defeat me! I'm the ruler of all hell!" Darkness took a step back. Lance slowly walked toward the hole that he and Darkness came out of and pulled Crystal out. When Lance's mother saw him, she had a look of shock, amazement and surprise. No one in their ancient family had ever reached this level of power.

"Thank you." Crystal smiled softly. "For everything you've done here." Lance nodded and slowly looked to his father causing Darkness to take another step back. The silver and gold dragon teleported under Darkness and put the black dragon into a daze. Lance slowly lifted Darkness off the ground before flying into the air.

"For all the trouble you've caused! YOU WILL DIE HERE!" Lance flew into the sky straight towards the sun. Everyone was watching before Tia cried out.

"LANCE YOU'LL KILL YOURSELF!" She flew after him but Aurora stopped her.

"It's too late. It's for the good of the world." Aurora had a look of sadness on her face. Lance and Darkness were now in space about a few miles from the sun.

"NO! LANCE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO YOUR FATHER!" Darkness cried out as they were about 1 mile from the sun.

"YOU CALL YOURSELF A FATHER? YOU'RE THE RULER OF HELL! YOU'RE NO FATHER! DIE!" Lance shoved Darkness into the sun causing an explosion the size of a nuke and an atomic bomb combined. Call it a super nova if you will. Back in Ponyville, it was a beautiful sight and a sign that Lance did it.

"He did it. Darkness has lost the battle." Crystal shed a tear of happiness.

"But Lance didn't make it." Tia looked down in sadness. Suddenly, Ponyville's flames died down quickly and the buildings and houses were returned to normal. Lance chuckled and touched his mother's cheek. Crystal's silver eyes looked down at whatever touched her and her eyes widened. She reared back and hugged her son.

"Oh Lance don't you scare me like that ever again!" Crystal shed more tears of happiness. Lance smiled and hugged back. Once Crystal let go and Lance fell to the ground. He chuckled.

"Hey Tia! Got a nice ass there!" Lance smirked as Tia whipped around and her eyes widened. She was instantly in his arms kissing him. Aurora was the second one to notice him and she told everyone to turn around. They obeyed and their jaws dropped before running toward's Lance like a flippin angry mob. "OH GOD!" Lance was hug tackled by everypony that lived in Ponyville. After about fifteen minutes of hugging and thank yous for saving their town, they all went to an outside party that Pinkie and Vinyl set up in a matter of seconds.

"Damn she's fast when she wants to be." Lance and Aurora both said in unison before looking at each other and hugging.

"It's good to have you back." Aurora smiled. Lance did the same.

"Good to be back. And Tia I must say the sun is a real pain in the ass." Tia raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" She giggled.

"It took me like 10 minutes to cool my bloodflow down from about 500,000 degrees to normal dragon tempurature." Lance groaned and cracked his back.

"Let's just enjoy the party okay?" Tia rolled her eyes and she and Aurora giggled while Lance just sat there rolling his eyes. "I still love you anyways." Celly kissed him passionately. Lance smiled and sighed.

"Love you too." 


	21. Baby Cakes

Confession

"Love you too." Lance ran a claw through Tia's mane.

"I'll just leave you two alone." Aurora giggled and left to enjoy the rest of the party. Lance rolled his eyes while Tia giggled herself.

"So how was it on the sun?" Celly asked when she was done with her giggle frenzy. Lance showed her the tip of his tail and it caught fire. He frowned and put the fire out just by blinking.

"That's going to happen for a month now." He groaned irritated.

"Aww I'm sorry. Should I kiss it to make you feel better?" She leaned in to kiss his tail but Lance quickly stopped her.

"If anyone touches my tail, even you and Luna will immediately die." The white dragon looked down at her as she quickly retreated back to her previous position.

"I never knew that. But if that's the case. Back when we were younger. Like the first time we had sex I grabbed your tail and I didn't die." Tia pointed out.

"Got damn it you blew my cover. My tail is very ticklish-" Lance quickly covered his mouth before Tia got an evil smile. She quickly grabbed his tail and tickled him. Lance immediately started laughing histerically. "Tia stop! My stomach hurts!" he continued laughing attracting attention.

"I'm gonna tickle you 'til you pee." Celly giggled as well.

"Oh that's not happening 'til you pee your ownself." Lance took her hind hooves in a headlock position and breathed fire on them tickling her majorly.

"NO!" Tia started laughing as well causing Spike to do the same to Luna. And of course Pinkie just got everypony that was at the party into a tickle frenzy. "P-please!" Tia kept laughing. "I'm gonna pee myself!" Lance was still laughing also but he was still able to breathe fire while laughing. He suddenly made water sounds.

"Don't you just love the sound of gushing water?" Lance kept laughing as she held his tail. Tia crossed her hind hooves but the white dragon already saw urine leaking out of her flower. "Oh god you're leaking!" Celly instantly let go of his tail and rushed to a bathroom. Next all that could be heard was a loud.

"!" Tia came out of the bathroom causing everypony to look at her. She giggled nervously and her cheeks turned a rosy red. Lance just started laughing.

"I didn't know using the bathroom- was so good!" Lance facepalmed still laughing. Spike chuckled before joining in himself.

"Oh just shut up." Celly rolled her eyes. This caused everyone to 'Oooooooo' and someone said,

"BURNED!" Lance smirked and walked towards the pony who said that.

"You wanna get burned?" The white dragon held a hand upright next to the pony's neck and it ignited into a huge ball of teal fire.

"N-no." The pony quickly backed up.

"That's what I thought. Now then." Lance snapped his fingers and Tia's face turned into a big saggy ass.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Tia's face farted out. Before the white dragon started laughing, he took a picture and fell to his knees laughing his ass off.

"Yo butt face! You should see a doctor!" Lance face planted on the ground laughing. His joke made everyone else laugh themselves. After a few minutes, Lance returned Tia's face to normal but he showed her the picture he took and she hooved him in the stomach but his rock hard abs caused Celly to recoil and hold her hoof in pain.

"Damn your stomach is hard." Tia looked up at him and saw he had a blank face, so did Spike and Luna was wondering about it. "What's wrong?" There wasn't really anything wrong but Lance and Spike were listening to something. Once they were finished, they took a step away from Tia and Luna.

"Rutting Day." They both said at the same time. Luna giggled and Tia rolled her eyes.

"Yes Rutting Day is tomorrow. And yes, we do go to town square to mate with each other." Tia smiled remembering last year.

"So Rutting Day is one big ass orgy? Damn. I gotta hide somewhere." Lance sighed. Celly giggled and held his arm.

"You're not going anywhere." she smiled and gazed into his eyes lustfully.

"I shall not be a part of a giant orgy." Lance tried to get up and leave but Tia held him in place. "If that's how it's gonna work..." He picked her up on his shoulders. "Then I'll just take you with me."

"Oooo so strong." She giggled again placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What is this mating season for mares?" Lance rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Tia smiled seductively. Lance stopped in his tracks. He gently put Celly down and walked up on stage grabbing the microphone.

"May I have everybody's attention?" Everyone stopped to look at Lance. "I know this party was for me saving all your asses." he chuckled. "But it's going to have to be cut short." this earned 'awwwws' from all the stallions. The mares stayed silent listening. "If you want to know why, well, it's mating season for mares." Soarin spoke up.

"So what?" he smirked. Lance looked at him before speaking again.

"So what?" Lance chuckled. "Dude look around you. Every stallion here including me and Spike is about to get raped if we don't..." Lance already saw Tia and other mares coming toward him. "RUUUUUUN!" Lance and Spike flew off at speeds, Dashie could only imagine leaving the other stallions running for their penis' life. XD Luckily, every stallion made it home safely locking their doors, and windows. As for Lance and Spike, they hid in Lance's house locking every door and window in the house. Spike hid under the bed turning himself black in the shadows while Lance went inside the shudder closet turning himself invisible. Suddenly, Spike and Lance heard Tia and Luna teleport inside the house.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Luna giggled.

"Don't be shy. We won't bite. We just want to rut." Tia giggled also. This caused Lance and Spike to anime sweatmark. Luna came into the room where Lance was while Tia went into the bedroom where Spike was. The blue alicorn giggled and opened the closet door revealing food and other things. She frowned but got an idea. She spread her forehooves widely and went inside almost immediately feeling a dragon's body.

"Is that you my sw-" Lance covered Luna's mouth revealing himself to her and tied her up putting a bandana around her mouth and leaving her in the closet giving a lustful stare. The white dragon quickly changed into Luna and went to Tia.

"I couldn't find Spike or Lance." Lance spoke in Luna's tone giving a pouty face.

"Oh we'll find them soon enough dear sister. Have patience." Tia giggled and went into the kitchen looking around. Lance went into his bedroom and found Spike under the bed. He pulled the silver dragon out. "Spike it's just me." Lance whispered in Spike's ear immediately calming him. "Let's get the fuck out of here." Lance teleported him and Spike to the palace in front of two guards. While this happened, Tia opened the closet where Luna was tied up. Celly untied Luna and asked her what happened.

"I found Lance but he is a frickin ninja." Luna giggled earning a giggle from her older sister.

"Well they're probably not here now. So let's go to the palace." Tia and Luna teleported to the palace's front door. They looked around and saw Lance and Spike talking to the guards.

"Dude they're on a sex frenzy right now. And me and Spike are next." Lance was telling the guards.

"Can you imagine the horror?" Spike shook the guard around causing the other to chuckle. The guards instantly had a look of fear on their faces and took a step back.

"Why are you stepping away from us? We're in danger here!" Spike took a step forward. By now the guards were against the wall. One guard pointed behind the two dragons. Lance and Spike immediately froze. They slowly turned their heads to look behind them and they saw the inevitable. Celly and Lulu were right there giving them seductive gazes. Lance and Spike stood up with calm faces before they saluted each other.

"Soldier! We have lived a long life. But I didn't think I would go out this way." Lance sniffled.

"Sir yes sir! And yes, I have a bad feeling in my crotch right now." Spike puffed out his chest.

"But today! We go out like men!" Lance and Spike saluted each other again and walked away wit a manly strut. (CUZ I AIN'T GOT NO LEGS! OR NO BRAIN!) Luna and Tia were watching the scene play out while eating popcorn. The guards were on the ground laughing their asses off.

"Well that was fun." Celly stretched and grabbed Lances arm trying to pull him to her room but he kept walking, draging Tia along. Spike did the same with Luna. "C'mon Luna! PULL!" Tia used all the muscle she had but then she got tired and lifted Lance with her magic. Luna did the same giggling all the while.

"Have fun big sister." Luna teleported to her room with Spike. Tia nodded smiling and walked into her room with Lance levitating next to her. She threw him onto the bed and crawled on top of him.

"You ready big boy? Tia giggled rubbing his chest with her hoof.

"I need you inside me. Ready?" Luna smiled laying on Spike. Lance and Spike chuckled nervously.

"I've been needing to tell you something." Lance put a hand behind his head showing his nervousness.

"I have something to confess." Spike blushed lightly. The two dragons both said in unison.

"I want to have a foal with you." 


	22. Portal

Najmi

"I want to have a foal with you." Lance and Spike both said.

"Well now that that's off my chest, we gonna do this or what?" Lance smiled softly Tia reared back and sat on his stomach.

"You want to have a foal with...Me?" Celly's eyes were filled with love. Lance nodded.

"A..Foal?...Me?" Luna's eyes widened. Spike nodded.

"Hold on." The two sisters both said before running to each other. "I'm gonna have a foal!" They both said at the same time. "You too?" Again their voices were in unison. "Yeah!" Lance teleported to Spike.

"Oh yeah! Foal time!" Lance grinned.

"I know right!" Spike smiled.

"Mine's gonna be more awsome!" Lance chuckled. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"As if. Your foal's gunna suck ass while mine's on top!" Spike grinned.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that. How are you gonna have foals if your balls are fractured!" Lance growled.

"Right back at ya wanna be tough guy!" Spike got in his face and Lance threw the first punch to the face sending him through the wall. "Oh it's on!" Spike flew back at Lance punching him in the stomach which was a bad move. The silver dragon recoiled holding his fist in pain. "FUCK THAT HURT!" he let go and smirked punching Lance in the chin sending the white dragon up in the air a few feet.

"Fuck this." he put on his Integrators and fired flinging Spike through many walls straight to Luna and Tia.

"What's going on here?" Celly demanded before Spike was kicked straight through the palace doors by a pissed off Lance. "Lance!" By this time, Lance was already out the door heading for Spike. "Wait you impatient little-*Sigh* It's hard dealing with him ya know?" Tia looked at her sister who was looking back with eyes that said, "I know how you feel." Luna sighed and her horn started glowing and a blue aura surrounded Lance and Spike. This had no effect on Lance cuz he's boss like that. :D Tia did the same and it still had no effect on Lance.

"Lance just stop." Tia half closed her eyes. Lance looked down at her and had his Integrators disappear.

"Fine." Lance took one last look at Spike who was slowly healing himself. Spike was about to descend but Lance grabbed his chest. The silver dragon looked up at his older brother. Lance growled. "FUCK YOU." Lance let go of Spike before flying off at high speeds. Spike groaned before slowly descending. Luna ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay? How badly did Lance hurt y-" Spike put a claw to her mouth.

"I need to be alone." Spike looked down. Luna somewhat looked hurt. But in this case she couldn't let him go.

"I can't let you go." The blue alicorn held onto him.

"...Luna." Spike gazed into her eyes and sighed. "Let's just go have our fun." Luna smiled softly and followed Spike back to her room. Tia just sat there looking at the two. She sighed and went to look for Lance.

*With Lance*

Lance landed ontop of a cliff. "Fuckin asshole." The white dragon stood there for about 10 minutes staring at the moon before a portal opened up above him and an object dropped out of it. "What the hell is that?" Lance noticed it was screaming. "Oh shit." He flew straight to the thing and caught it right before it hit the ground. "I got you kid." It looked at him and stood up. "What the hell?"

"You can stand on two feet!" They both said at the same time.

"Who the hell are you?" Lance was first to ask.

"I was about to ask the same thing. My name is Najmi. And you are?" Najmi asked.

"Lance." The white dragon examined him from his head to his feet. Skipping his pelvic area of course. XD "What are you?"

"I'm a human." Najmi put his hands in his jacket pocket and felt something metal. "Oh thank god! I still have my I pod!" Lance chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Dude we have a ton of those things here." Lance pulled his out and it looked way more advanced than Najmi's. The human's face had a group bathroom break with the jaw droppers (He was jaw dropped :D) "Heh heh."

"What the fuck?" Najmi looked at his I pod before looking back at Lance's. "Wow my world sucks." This made Lance laugh.

"No our world is just more advanced than yours." Lance smirked.

"So what world are we in?" Najmi looked around.

"We're in the world of Equestria. A world filled with ponies that are fuckin' 4 feet tall and two princesses in which the oldest rules over this world and I'm so boss, I got her to be my girlfriend." Lance chuckled.

"The world of Equestria huh? Yeah I've heard of this before." Najmi chuckled also. Tia came flying in the scene.

"And here's my girlfriend now." Lance looked at her. Tia giggled.

"It wasn't that easy for him either." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh please I had you in my claws 3 days after I came to Ponyville." Lance smirked. Najmi rolled his eyes.

"Well I could see why you wanted her as your girlfriend. Power, a bit of control over ponies and..." He chuckled a bit. "DAT ASS." Najmi leaned back a bit staring at Tia's ass.

"Lance can you handle-" Lance interrupted her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lance took a picture shedding tears of sarcasm and happiness. The boys both fell out laughing while Tia rolled her eyes and walked to Lance's side.

"Can we go home now?" Tia begged giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Dude, how can you resist that?" Najmi smiled.

"Like this." Lance sat down bringing Tia over his lap moving her tail out of the way of his hand.

"What are you doAHH!" Tia bit her lower lip as Lance slapped her ass...HARD.

"Dude if you think this is punishment. It's not. This is downright sexy. I mean look at dat ass jiggle." Lance chuckled getting up, Celly now in his arms. Najmi was just standing there. Good thing he wasn't naked or they would see his massive erection.

"Uhh okay now I gotta think of a place to stay." Najmi sighed. Lance threw him some keys.

"You can stay at my house. Tia here wants me to stay at the palace." Lance rolled his eyes and Tia wiggled her hooves happily.

"Thanks man." Najmi smiled. "You two have your 'fun'." he chuckled before Lance teleported Najmi inside his house. Tia and Lance teleported back to Tia's chambers.

*With Najmi*

Najmi sighed and saw the bed but it was a bit lumpy. "What the hell?" he said as another dragon rose from the bed sheets.

"Who are you?" The dragon obviously was a female.

"I'm Najmi. A friend of Lance's. He said I could stay here since I fell out of a damn portal and nearly got killed." Najmi chuckled.

"My name is Aurora. I'm Lance's sister. He saved me from being sliced to pieces a few days ago." Aurora examined him and stared at his pelvic area for about 30 seconds.

"My face is up here." Najmi smiled as she quickly looked up to his face blushing madly.

"Sorry." She giggled nervously. Najmi yawned.

"Well I'll let you sleep." The human went into the living room.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Aurora asked.

"Couch." Najmi looked back at her.

"It gets really cold in there." She quickly told him.

"Okay I know where this is going and I'll sleep with you but don't get any bright ideas okay?" Najmi rolled his eyes. Aurora quickly smiled as Najmi took his jacket and jeans off. He was now wearing a white t-shirt and shorts He got into bed next to her but kept his distance and turned the lights off. "Night."

"Goodnight." Aurora giggled. The next thing Najmi knew was Aurora grabbing softly on his rod. Najmi sighed.

"This is gonna be a long night." 


	23. Ditchin'

Hangin Out

Najmi groaned waking up slowly. "Hey there." This voice made him wake up immediately and found himself holding Aurora in his arms.

"Fuck. I told you not to get any ideas last night didn't I?" Aurora looked up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"But I couldn't help it. The moment was just too good to pass up...Oooo." She said in pleasure. Najmi lifted up the blankets and found his dick inside her flower.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Najmi pulled out of her agitated already. "I mean fuck man. WHAT THE FUCK! I don't even...SHDAA!" He put his hands to his face. Aurora giggled.

"You got that from Sequelitis didn't you?" She smiled. Najmi looked at her.

"Yeah why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I saw that video and It was hilarious." She giggled again. Najmi chuckled.

"Mega Man. WHAM! HOLY FUCK THIS GAME'S AWSOME! LOOK AT THE GRAPHICS AND THE MUSIC! OH MAH GOD! FEELS SO GOOD! AH-I ISS NOT ON SEGA GENISIS ISSS SUPER NINTENDO! See this is a sequel! Is is a fuckin sequel! you thought I was gonna talk about bad sequels all the time on sequelitis FUCK NO!... This game makes my dick ROCK HARD!" Najmi and Aurora burst out laughing so hard that they ended up holding each other. Najmi laughed so hard he started crying while Aurora was holding her stomach in pain from all the laughter. Najmi had to calm down a bit to talk again. "H-h-hold up...Electrical engineering. Pretty smart. General relativity. Pretty fuckin' smart. The intro stage in mega man-Fucking GEEENIUUUUUSS!" They both started laughing again still holding each other in pain.

"Ahh you sound just like him too." Aurora let her head fall into his chest tired from laughing so hard. Najmi fell back into his pillow.

"Man the video was actually fucking genius." Najmi chuckled. Aurora looked into his eyes with a lustful stare. He looked back with a flicker of lust.

"Soooo do you have any plans today?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Not really. Why?" Najmi yawned.

"We should hang out with Tia and Lance." She moved her head from his chest next to his face before nuzzling his cheek.

"Let's do it." He smiled softly. "But after a cat nap. I'm tired from all that laughing." He closed his eyes. Aurora nodded and turned over, her back now in his chest. Since Najmi didn't really like her, Aurora was expecting him to turn over but he did something else...He wrapped his arms around her hips and brought her ass closer to his rod. She smiled and wriggled her ass, rubbing against his shaft. Najmi moaned and his eyes widened as he found out she was putting his dick inside her asshole. "Seems you want more?"

"Very much so." She giggled and started thrusting her hips backwards, her ass slapping against his balls. They both moaned and Najmi did a little extra by putting his fingers inside her flower. This earned a surprised squeak from Aurora as she felt so much pleasure it made her want to melt. And of course, Najmi was rubbing on her clit with his fingers. Aurora was so distracted with pleasure that she forgot to thrust so Najmi took over and did it himself. "Having fun?"

"Y-yes." This was all she could get out from her body feeling a bit useless as he worked his magic inside her ass and with her clit. "Oh Najmi. I think I'm gonna-" He put a finger to her mouth.

"Heh heh. Let loose." Najmi chuckled and used both hands to rub her clit while he kept thrusting inside her ass. He was pretty close too but Aurora was closer. She gasped loudly releasing her juices. Najmi moved his hands to massage her ass. It was plush but perfectly round. "Nice ass." Aurora could only nod in thanks. He made a few more hard deep thrusts into her ass before pulling out. Najmi got up on his knees and pulled Aurora up with him. She didn't need a better invitation as she started jerking him off. He still massaged her ass but he bent back up as his orgasm had come and he shot into her mouth and on her face as well. Of course Aurora swallowed it all and licked the remains off her face.

"That was great." She laid back down under the covers. Najmi put his shorts back on and got in next to her.

"You know it." He smiled and fell asleep, Aurora in his arms.

(Later)

Najmi and Aurora woke up smiling at each other and they got up to take care of their hygiene and stuff. Najmi took a shower while Aurora cleaned her teeth. "Could you step out for a moment?" Najmi turned the water off and grabbed the towel. She did as she was asked and Najmi stepped out a few minutes later. He was wearing a blue shirt that said, "NIGGA PLEASE" on it in white bold and a jacket that made him look like he was from a fuckin video game and black jeans with pimpin' blue adidda shoes. He also had blue shudder glasses on and a sly grin. AND of course his teeth gave a little sparkle. Aurora smiled brightly and her eyes were huge like a filly's.

"You look so cool!" She hugged him and went inside the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Najmi sat down on the couch and watched tv. About ten minutes later, Aurora came out wearing short shorts and a womanly tank which made her breasts look bigger. She also had lavender eyeliner on which added some points to her face. Najmi looked at her and pulled his shudder glasses down a bit.

"DAAAAAAAAAYUM!" He examined her up and down looking mostly at her breasts.

"My face is up here." Aurora giggled and she walked over to the door before opening it. Najmi got up and followed her. They waited outside for a few minutes and then Lance and Tia came into view. Tia was wearing short shorts also and a small white t-shirt that had the word, "SUNSTEP" on it and the sun was in the background. Lance was wearing tan jean shorts with many pockets on the side front and back, sunglasses that were tinted teal with a silver meatal frame and a black shirt that said, "You da fuckin' best." on the front and "Best I eva had." on the back. Since Lance was fuckin' ripped, the shirt was tight on him exposing his 8 pack and other muscles on his upper body.

"Sup' ya'll." Lance was listening to his I pod and he was actually listening to "you the fuckin' best" by Drake. Najmi heard the music and chuckled.

"I haven't listened to that song in ages." Najmi looked at Tia who was talking to Aurora about last night. "Dude let's ditch 'em."

"Nice." Lance chuckled. He silently and invisibly teleported them to Sugarcube corner. Everypony stopped and looked at them. Najmi looked around while Lance chuckled. "The fuck ya'll lookin' at?" This made a few ponies giggle and chuckle while others fell out laughing.

"Nice timing." Najmi chuckled. He then felt Aurora and Tia's presence. "Dude, the girls are coming." Lance looked at them.

"Damn. Can't get any privacy." Lance sighed. "Let's go." They both started running down the street and entered Pinkie's place.

"Hi Lancy and a guy I don't know! I know everypony and-" Lance put a claw to her mouth immediately silencing her as Tia and Aurora walked by the shop. Lance and Najmi ducked down to the floor, Pinkie going down with Lance. "What's going on?" She whispered.

"Me and Najmi there." Najmi waved at them smiling. "We need some privacy away from Tia and my sister." Suddenly Tia stopped and looked at the shop as if she heard them talking. She stepped in the shop. Lance and Najmi turned invisible and slowly went out the back exit. "Let's get the fuck out of here." They teleported to the club. Lance sighed happily.

"Damn. They really love us don't they?" Najmi chuckled. Lance gave him a retarted face.

"HOW 'BOUT DAT SHIT?" They both started laughing before sitting down at the bar ordering their own drinks. After a few minutes of drinking and laughing, the two boys were weighed down by a gravity force of about 100 million times on Lance and 2 times the weight of Earth's gravity on Najmi. Najmi quickly put his drink down trying to keep from falling out of his chair while Lance was unaffected by this. The white dragon's had more weight on his back than you can imagine. Then, Tia and Aurora walked in with angry expressions.

"Why did you ditch us?" Aurora asked Najmi but he couldn't answer because of the weight on his back. The girls then looked to Lance who took a sip of his drink before speaking.

"Cuz it was funny." He chuckled before Tia aimed her nano cannon at him. Najmi looked at her cannin in dismay.

"WHAAA DA FUUUUCK?" Najmi's eye twitched and Aurora couldn't help but laugh. Tia giggled knowing the video. "Wha was dat green thingy? I want dat." He chuckled.

"It's called a nano cannon. Lance made it for me." Tia smiled and winked at Lance. Najmi smiled hugely at what he was about to say.

"...Fucking GEEEENIUUUUUUUUUUS!" They all laughed hard and the girls forgived them. In my opinion I think that's retarded cuz they didn't really do anything wrong.

(As they were leaving the club)

Lance and Najmi yawned, ready to go home and sleep. The girls on the other hand were wide awake and ready for more fun. "So where we goin' now boys?" Tia asked smiling.

"Home." Lance rubbed his eyes and yawned again. "I'm fuckin' tired."

"Same." Najmi sighed as they neared Lance's house. "Night you two." He looked at Lance and Tia.

"Bye." Aurora smiled and she entered the house with Najmi not far behind. Najmi got undressed and was wearing a rockstar shirt with nike shorts. He then got into bed yawning again. Aurora on the other hand just got into bed butt ass naked. "Night my little rockstar." she smiled and hugged him.

"See ya in the morning you sexy butt ass naked dragon." 


	24. Gigaviolet Rays

A Day at the Beach

Najmi woke up well rested and ready to have more fun. (Not the kind of fun you're thinking) He tried to get out of bed but Aurora was clinging onto him like fuckin' glue. "Why so early?" She moaned.

"Cuz it's hotter than hell. How many degrees is it?" Najmi took his shirt off already sweating. Aurora got out of bed quickly realizing that she was burning up under there. Najmi checked his Ipod for degrees and it said 104 will be the lows and 120 will be the highs. "Holy shit. It's 105 degrees right now. And it's only 7:00." Then the idea sprang to them and they both yelled.

"BEACH TIME!" The human went into the bathroom and changed into his trunks that Rarity made for him overhearing the upcoming heatwave. He came out with blue trunks on and they had the pony version of Isaac from Dead Space. (You know how we do Najmi ;D) Aurora went into the bathroom after he came out and exited a few minutes later wearing a lavender bikini that had hearts on each nipple and her pussy.

"Dats was up." Najmi came up behind her and grabbed her left ass cheek elicting a giggle from Aurora. "Alright let's go." Just then Lance and Tia teleported inside the house.

"Najmi, we need to talk. You two go on ahead." Lance teleported Tia and Aurora to the beach. Najmi just stood there waiting for Lance. "Okay...We gotta make an entrance." He smirked. Najmi chuckled.

"Haven't changed a bit have ya?" The human smiled. "I think I have an idea." Najmi told him about the idea of driving a royal blue Pagani Zonda. Lance just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah that's gonna happen." Lance led Najmi outside to see an teal Lamborghini Murcielago. Najmi just shook his head.

"Mutherfuckin' bastard." They both laughed before getting in and turning on the air conditioner.

"Let's roll." Lance revved the car and did a donut before driving off to the beach at high speeds. Once they were near, Lance slowed the car to a mere two miles per hour so they could sneak up on everypony. The ponies never suspected a thing. So Lance had a royal blue Ferarri F50 GT come up next to the Lamborghini. "Get in it and let's rev it up." Lance gave a cocky grin as Najmi got out of the Murcielago and into the F50 GT. He started the car gently barely making a sound. "On the count of three...One...Two...Three!" Najmi and Lance revved both the cars startling everypony there including Tia and Aurora. They all looked around to see where it was coming before two cars jumped off a bridge and landed perfectly going into a drift which kicked up sand.

"Who are they?" Tia stepped forward. Noises were all they heard next from the cars. Everypony was expecting something dangerous so they stepped back in fear. As the sand cleared, Lance and Najmi gave cocky grins as they had their shades on. Teal for Lance and royal blue for Najmi matching the color of their cars. Once the sand was fully clear. The ponies gasped before cheering loudly. Tia and Aurora ended up kissing their cheeks to tell the mares that they're taken. Still they were amazed that they had cars. Now-a-days, cars don't come by a lot. Especially at this expensive price.

"How you doin'?" Lance chuckled as Tia rolled her eyes.

"Hot." She giggled.

"I know you are." The white dragon slapped her ass playfully elicting a suprised gasp from Tia. She spun around smiling and tackled him kissing all the while. Najmi and Aurora laughed before the human grabbed a handful of Aurora's ass. She giggled and jumped on Najmi's back. He grabbed the joint of her legs and started walking around. Suddenly, everyone started sweating heavily. The sand started steaming and the water was now lukwarm instead of icy cold. "Najmi." The human and Lance's sister looked over. "EVERYONE GET IN THE WATER NOW!" Everypony started screaming as they saw trees catching on fire. Almost instantly, everyone was in the water, sighing in relief that they were safe and cooling off.

"Lance! What are you waiting for? Come in!" Tia called after him. He was now standing on the sand, his feet and hands on fire. RED fire. Everything went silent. Lance balled his fists barely levitating in the air. He quickly held his arms in the air at a 90 degree angle, his hands and feet still ablaze. Slowly, ever so slowly, he brought his arms down to his sides now at a horizontal 180 degree angle bringing down the temperature and the fires with them. Once his arms were at his sides again, the fire on his hands and feet were gone. The air was a perfect 85 degrees and the water was cold again. Everypony cheered loudly except Najmi who smirked half closing his eyes nodding slowly. Tia hugged him tightly. "Wow! I didn't know you could do that!" Lance kept a straight face though. "What's wrong? You just saved Ponyville!" Tia smiled.

"Remember when I shoved Darkness into the sun?" Lance asked keeping his gaze straight forward.

"Yes, why?" Celly was starting to get a bit afraid.

"We're about to suffer the worst heat wave in history. I'm gonna have to lower this planet's temperature to...Negative 300 degrees." Everypony heard the news he just shared and were immediately scared for their lives. "I'm going to have to litterally place the whole planet in a big ass ice cube capable of withstanding a heat wave of 140 degrees..." Lance was interrupted.

"Well that's not so bad." Applejack stepped up beside him. "We can live through it."

"140 degrees...To 20,000." 


	25. Frozen Wasteland

A/N: Yes I know the title of this chapter is a Sonic the Hedgehog 06 reference.

Crisis City

"Yep 20,000 degrees." Lance chuckled. Applejack completely shut up before Tia spoke.

"20,000 degrees?" her jaw dropped. He smirked which told he wasn't lying. To make the moment better, Najmi had an idea and he whispered it into Aurora's ear. She grinned and giggled before snapping her claws. Suddenly Tia stood on two legs and her body turned into a human females. Her breasts became larger which made her braw strap. Everyone gasped at this. Also, she had hands just like the two dragon's. "What the hell?" She looked at her body before glaring at Najmi and Aurora. Aurora grinned while Najmi looked at Lance.

"All for you Lance." He chuckled. Tia looked at Lance's expression which was blank.

"It seems as if he doesn't like it. Change me back." Celly covered her breasts with her arms. Najmi and Aurora just smirked as Lance uncovered Tia's arms revealing her breasts again. He took a pic with his Ipod before Najmi grinned widely.

"It seems he does like it." Tia just glared at Lance who grinned widely before saying,

"If you're happy and you know it SUCK MAH DICK!" Lance and Najmi started laughing hard mainly getting gasps and a few chuckled from ponies. Spike who was with a jaw dropped Luna started laughing his ass off. Tia rolled her eyes and had a bigger braw appear on her breasts. "Wh-why'd you do dat?" Lance barely spoke he was laughing so hard. Najmi was just straight up crying he was laughing so hard. Tia growled before pushing Lance who fell onto the sand still laughing.

"You'd better delete that picture. And Najmi, I'd like to talk at a later time." Celly started dragging Lance back to the palace by his claws. Spike on the other hand was laughing through a lecture from Twilight and Luna.

"O-oh I gotta use that sometime!" Spike facepalmed still laughing. Aurora was in a gigglefit. After a few minutes, everybody went home to prepare for the upcoming heat wave. Once Lance and Tia got home, the dragon finally calmed down but he still had a big fat grin on his face.

"Soooo how was the beeeeeach? Did you have fun in the sun?" He started laughing again but not as hard. Celly just gave him the evil eye and sat him down in a chair.

"So. Was all this planned?" Her voice was cold and angry.

"Ey I didn't even fuckin' know that they were gonna do that. I just did the thing with Najmi and the cars and the bam boom...Bibbidy BOP!" Lance grinned again.

"So you didn't know this was going to happen?" She still sounded dull and furious.

"Nope. But I must say you do look sexy in that form." Lance got up from his chair, got behind her and grabbed a handful of her breasts with each hand before moving them up and down. Tia tried to keep a straight face but she was holding back a blush.

"Lance stop." She couldn't hold it any longer and giggled now blushing. Lance instantly took notice of this.

"I think you like it." He smirked starting to get an erection from dat bodeh. (:D) Tia didn't notice his 'special present' until it was deep inside her. She immediately gasped and turned her head to look back at him. "Hey, I gotta at least do this once while you're in this form. Well before I get you pregnant and all." He kissed her cheek. Celly smiled brightly tearing up slightly.

"Our little foal." She got off of him and turned around before getting back on. Lance chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck kissing him. Lance laid down on the couch, Celly now laying on him and she broke the kiss.

"Have I ever told you that your kiss is like fuckin' crack?" Lance chuckled and Tia rolled her eyes before moving her hips up and down on his shaft.

"Maybe-ah. But you could stand to mention it more." She smiled softly and kept going. The white dragon grabbed her ass causing her to move faster.

"Maybe I should." He smirked and slapped her ass earning a moan from Celly. As Lance kept slapping and watching her ass jiggle, Tia rested her head on his chest.

"Lance I don't think we should be doing this. I feel sick." The dragon immediately stopped slapping and put a claw on her stomach closing his eyes. About 55 seconds later his eyes shot open and he instantly snapped his claws turning her back into an alicorn. "Why'd you do that?" She raised an invisible eyebrow.

"You're pregnant. And we don't want the fetus to die off trying to decide what to be." Lance grinned. Tia's eyes widened before she smiled brightly, tears of joy running down her cheeks.

"We're gonna have a foal!" She hugged him tightly. Lance chuckled and hugged back. "I never thought I'd have a foal in my entire life. But I was wrong." She kissed him passionately, tears still flowing down her cheeks. After a few minutes of hugging and kissing, they finally decided to go to bed. Lance carried Tia straight to her chambers and they both got into bed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Lance rolled his eyes and kissed her for a few seconds before turning the lights off. After a few minutes, lightning scared Tia straight into Lance's arms. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"Thank you." She nuzzled his chest and they both fell asleep with no further interruptions. The next morning, Tia woke up and figured she must've shifted away from Lance in her sleep. She searched for his warm embrace but couldn't find it. She opened her eyes half way and found that Lance wasn't even in bed. She turned over and looked at her clock which said 12:00 noon. She sighed heavily. "I forgot to raise the sun." She went outside and shivered. Canterlot and every other place on the planet seemed to be a frozen wasteland. Nopony was out on the roads. They were all inside in bed at the perfect temperature. Tia looked around for Lance since he wasn't inside the palace and saw something glowing a bright icy blue in the distance on a cliff. She teleported behind it and barely saw the dragon's teal spikes. "Lance what are you doing out here! It's too cold!" She yelled over the blizzard.

"I have to stay in this position for at least two more hours." He finally spoke. "Go inside and keep warm." Tia sighed and did as she was told. Two hours passed and Celly was waiting for her lover to come inside. After a few minutes, she looked out of the window to the same place Lance was and he wasn't there.

"Lance where are you?" She started to become worried and thought of ways he could die from being out there. After another hour Lance finally came through the palace doors and teleported into Tia's room where she was staring outside the window looking for him. "Please come home safe."

"Yeah trust me when I say, I'm not going to die from -10,000 degrees." Celly turned around and was instantly in his arms. "What happened to you? I demand to know!" Lance smirked and picked her up.

"Well I had to protect the barrier for an hour so it wouldn't start melting. The heat wave's gonna last at least two weeks." He tucked her in bed before leaning on the wall.

"Aren't you coming? It's cold." Tia looked at him.

"I'm perfectly fine." Lance smiled and Celly rolled her eyes. Her horn started glowing and Lance was inside the bed before you knew it. "I said I was fine."

"Yeah you did but I feel more comfortable next to you." she nuzzled his chest and rested in his embrace.

"Fine fine. I'll stay." Lance rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Good. Now you need your rest so you're not going anywhere for the rest of the day." Tia wrapped her hooves around his body and hugged him softly. Lance returned the favor.

"Okay I won't go anywhere. Unless it has to do with the barrier." He got a glare from Celly. "It's me or the whole planet Tia." Tia sighed and gave in.

"Oh alright. Unless it has to do with the barrier. Now rest." She smiled before kissing him on the lips. After a few minutes, they were sleepy. Lance yawned.

"I guess it's time to sleep again?" He smiled.

"Isn't it obvious?" She giggled softly before yawning. "Love you." Lance kissed her snout.

"Love you too." 


	26. Tears

"Fear"

Lance woke up later that day and yawned. He looked to his left and saw Tia sleeping soundly hugging his body softly. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead causing her to smile. The dragon turned the tv on and changed the channel to PET(Pony entertainment television. Basically B.E.T) And "Fear" by Drake just started playing. Lance got out of bed leaving Tia smiling and headed to that cliff where he stood about 5 hours ago. The song somehow played loud enough for Canterlot and Ponyville to hear. Lance looked up into the cloudy sky as the song came to the chorus. He found himself singing along.

"Don't believe the lies. Look me in my eyes. Please don't be scared of me. Please don't be scared of me. I remember you. This feelin' isn't new. So please don't be scared of me. Please don't be scared of me."

The blizzard that was raging stopped as if it were automatic and the ponies came out of their houses to see where the music came from. Lance sang the chorus again causing everypony to look in his direction including Spike and Luna. Some smiled softly, some teared up, some cried at how beautiful the music was, and some nodded understanding that he has been through a lot lately. Saved his sister from nearly being sliced to pieces, literally went to hell to rescue his mother and he killed his father not to mention freezing the planet to save all the ponies. As the song came to an end, there was a loud cheer from all the ponies. Lance didn't notice them all until they did so. He smiled softly looking down at Canterlot before looking at Ponyville in the distance. All of a sudden, two white hooves wrapped around his chest. "You're going to catch a cold." He turned around coming face to face with a smiling alicorn, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"That was beautiful." They kissed while the ponies of Canterlot watched the mares leaning on their stallion affectionately or kissing also. But for the first time, Lance and Tia had a truely passionate kiss. It was like no other they've shared before. Spike and Luna were standing in their chamber watching them. Luna leaned on Spike as he rubbed her belly which has grown a bit from pregnancy. The mane 6 were watching as well. Twilight was smiling softly sharing some tea with Rarity who wiped a few tears away with a tissue. Pinkie was sitting next to the Cakes who were gazing into each others eyes. Pinkie was smiling tears welling in her eyes. Applejack was sitting with her family giving a long 'awwww' and hugged her sister Applebloom. Rainbowdash was sitting on a cloud trying not to cry as the moment was too much for her tomboy side. Fluttershy was full on crying tears of happiness hugging Angel who was confused. In his mind they were just kissing no big deal.

Lance broke the kiss for air. "Alright everyone. Let's all get inside before the blizzard starts again. But at least I know an easier way to stop it." Everypony nodded and headed back into their cozy houses still mesmirized by the special moment. Luckily, they can watch this moment again as somepony recorded this and uploaded it on Cootube (Youtube). Lance and Tia went back inside as well and got back in bed. The dragon looked at the clock and it read 8:39 pm. "Alright time for bed." He turned the tv and the lights off before getting into bed with his lover. Tia smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"Sing for me?" She kissd his snout. Lance chuckled and sang the chorus from "Fear" three times over. When he stopped, Tia was sound asleep smiling. Lance smiled and nuzzled her for once. He rubbed her belly elicting a soft 'mmmmm' from the white alicorn.

"Good night my love." He fell asleep Tia in his arms. The next morning, the white alicorn opened her eyes barely. She searched for Lance's warm embrace while brain dead from sleepiness to find he wasn't there. Tia raised her head from her pillow slightly and looked around the room. He wasn't there either but the door was open slightly. She got out of bed and looked out the window hoping to find him at the cliff again but the blizzard was raging and she couldn't make out a familiar shape with teal spikes. Suddenly, her stomach started hurting and she ran to the bathroom lifting the toilet seat barely holding back vomit. After she finished puking, she cleaned her mouth which was left behind with a terrible aftertaste from hurling. Tia sighed as she stared at herself in the window.

"Hmm." She turned to the side and saw that her belly got bigger. Tia smiled brightly and wished Lance was there with her. She slowly walked out of the bathroom and heard the front door open slowly. Lance walked inside, his white scales an icy blue from the blizzard. Tia came out of her chamber and hugged him tightly feeling that he was shivering. "You're cold."

"Mmm." He nodded and grabbed his tail wiping off the icicles that were hanging. "I'll be fine." Tia knew he was lying.

"Lance you're going to freeze." She tried pushing him to their room but he stayed in place. "Please come to bed." Lance just sat down on the stairs looking down.

"So much ice. Have you ever felt that you were going to freeze to death but you lived? That's how I felt today. You wanna know how I've been keeping everyone on the planet warm?" He turned his head slowly his scales turning a darker shade of icy blue.

"Actually I've been wondering about that." She sat down next to him.

"I've been keeping them all warm with my body heat." Tia's eyes widened.

"Lance you can't do that! You'll kill yourself!"

"What's with all the noise?" Spike came down the hallway and when he saw Lance, he rushed over. "What the hell happened to you?" Luna turned the corner and quickly walked over sitting down next to Spike.

"He's been keeping us all warm with his body heat." Tia informed as Lance was so cold he couldn't. Luna's eyes became one with sympathy.

"You could die from doing this." The two sisters surrounded Lance. Tia's horn started to glow and the mane 6 appeared in the room.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight and the others bowed in respect.

"Now is not the time for that. Lance is freezing to death because he's keeping us all warm with his body heat." They all gasped.

"Lance is the coolest guy I know! He can't die!" Rainbowdash spoke up.

"Yes! I mean he went to hell, the sun and killed his own father! He's an immortal brute!" Rarity stepped forward. Lance looked up shivering. The white unicorn giggled nervously and stepped back.

"But he can't die if he's keeping us all warm!" Twilight looked at her teacher.

"He musn't. I need him to be there. N-now that I'm-..." Tia couldn't finish her sentence so Lance did it for her.

"P-p-pregnant." They all gasped again.

"That's great!" Twilight smiled. "Oh we have to have a shower. It's in the book!" The mane 6 started celebrating not knowing that Lance had started glowing a bright icy blue.

"Lance! What's going on?" Luna stepped forward as Lance sighed.

"Here we go again." He said quietly silencing the mane 6.

"What are you doing Lance? Tell me!" Tia stomped her hoof down triggering the spell. Lance started screaming in pain as the warmth was sucked from his body turning him a light shade of sky blue. Everyone stood back as he started floating, still screaming. After a few minutes of screaming, he stopped glowing and fell onto the floor curled up trying to keep warm. They all crowded him. "What happened?"

"T-this is w-what happens w-when I give my body heat to you all." Lance shivered heavily.

"You need to stop this Lance. You'll die." Twilight nelt down and held his cold body.

"Please Lance. I don't think I could live if you died." Fluttershy did the same as Twilight. Moments later, they were all hugging Lance tightly. He sighed making them think he saw reason but they were wrong.

"Twilight, Fluttershy." He finally spoke. "If I stop, the barrier will melt and you will all burn to death. It's me or the planet. One dragon or billions of life forms." They all couldn't make him change his mind. Not even Tia. "I'll live for the next few days. I know this but next Thursday is my final." Everyone started whimpering after he said that. Even RD and AJ.

"But we can't go on without you!" Tia started tearing up. The two alicorns, Spike and the mane 6 closed their eyes for a few seconds to find if this was real or not. Once they opened them, Lance was gone.

"Over here." Lance said quietly hugging Pinkamena and Fluttershy who were full on crying. "It'll be alright. We all can't live forever." he whispered in their ears.

"But Princess Celestia and Luna will! It's not fair!" Pinkamena looked into his eyes. Tia and Luna looked at each other knowing they weren't actually immortal.

"Shhh." He tried calming them soothingly. "Most of us will die. Some of old age, some by doing unhealthy things, some by suicide and rarely by saving the planet and the Elements of Harmony. But before I go. Elements. Line up." They obeyed. Lance walked to the first element, Applejack. "Applejack. Element of Honesty. You have shown truth and has told a lie only once throughout your life. I grant you with this gift." Lance put a claw on her forhead and she started glowing orange. He moved on to the next element. "Fluttershy. Element of Kindness. You have been kind for as long as you've lived. No one besides Angel has ever resisted you. Stay strong." She started glowing yellow as Lance's claw left her forhead. "Rarity. Element of Generosity. Never have I heard of such generosity when you cut off your own tail for a serpent. Anyone else like you wouldn't have the balls to do it. Stay beautiful." Rarity now glowed white as Lance moved on. "Pinkamena Diane Pie. Element of Laughter. You tried hard and successfully got that mule to smile no matter hard he tried not to. No one can resist laughter or the party cannon for that matter." He smiled softly. "Laugh more and you'll live longer." He gave them a hint and Pinkamena glowed pink. "Rainbowdash. Element of Loyalty. You are very loyal to your friends as you've rejected the shadowbolts during your quest for Nightmare Moon." Luna looked down in shame when he said that. "I'll help you live your dream." RD started glowing cyan blue. "Twilight Sparkle. Element of Magic. You are very smart and organized. You have saved Equestria from many things and have been able to send a letter to Princess Celestia every week. Discord, Nightmare Moon, plagues, parasprites, Ursa Minor and many other things could not have been taken care of without you. Live on." He now moved to Princess Luna after Twilight was glowing a bright purple. "Princess Luna. Godess of the Night. You have showed me kindness and helped save my life when I was on the brink of death. You have shown me the power of night as it affects us all. Without the moon, we would have eternal daylight and the world would be offtrack. I thank you for this." He touched the tip of her horn with his claw causing her to glow a light shade of dark blue. "Spike. My only brother. You have fought with me side by side against many zombies with Twilight and Pinkamena. My body may have faded away but my soul lived on and tears of sorrow brought me back. But it won't work this time. I have had many fun times with you and I'm proud to have you as a brother." Lance put his whole hand on Spike's head and he started glowing a bright silver. Lance snapped his fingers. A few seconds later, Najmi and Aurora appeared.

"What's going on?" They both saw Luna, Spike and the elements glowing. Lance walked over to Najmi.

"Najmi. One of my dearest friends. We have had so much fun and it all started the night you fell out of that portal. The memories we've had since we first met. I shall remember not to forget them. He placed his hand on Najmi's head and he started glowing a royal blue. "Aurora. My one and only sister. Ever since I saved you from Vortex our relationship has skyrocketed. We would've never even met each other if you hadn't called to me in my dreams. Take care of our younger brother for me." Lance hugged her softly and Aurora's eyes looked around the room before they were locked on a silver dragon who seemed to be staring into nothingness. She now was glowing lavender. "Lastly, Princess Celestia. My love. My soulmate. The one who took care of me as a baby and helped save my life along with your sister. Our memories throughout our lives as we've gotten older. We both knew one of us would have to die off. And that one of us would be me. You have shown me many things and have taught me almost everything you know and my IQ is still puny compared to yours and Twilight's." This caused Twilight to blush. "You are a great teacher and I hope our little one can learn from you. You've shown me one of the most powerful elements of all...Love. It cannot lose to any evil. Love always makes it through no matter how hard dark or evil tries. Forever I'll love no one else like I do you." Lance was on the verge of tears as he watched Celestia's tears fall from her cheecks. The mane 6 were crying nonstop. Luna was whimpering, tears streaming from her eyes. Spike was sitting on the first step of the stairs, his face in his hands. His eyes were closed tightly as he let only a few tears slip. Aurora had her face buried in Najmi's chest as she gripped his shirt which was a bit wet from her eyes. Najmi let one manly tear slip as he held Aurora in his arms. By now Lance was hugging Celestia and she glowed gold. Suddenly her coat turned yellow and her mane and tail white. "Celestia you now have the power of the legendary Solaris." Her eyes widened and she looked him in the eyes. "You must use this power to destroy my murderer." Now everyone looked at him. "Yes, I'm going to be murdered. When this happens, I'm going to be so weak I can't even move."

"W-who's going to murder you?" Tia asked tears still flowing. Lance finally let two tears slip.

"Discord."

A/N: I would like to ask if any animator would like to draw Lance as a Super Saiyan 3. PM me if you're up to the challenge! :D Dj Chemicalz out. 


	27. Like A Beast

Dancing With Death

A/N: I'm bringin back Sonic the hedgehog up in dis bitch! :D

Everyone gasped as the god's name was called. "Yeah. Discord. Never thought I'd see the day that bastard would do me in. But it's now impossible for all of you to die. Your glow will disappear in a few minutes. That's when you're truely immortal" Lance sat down on the first few steps of the staircase. He was still glacier blue from the lack of bodyheat. Tia sat down next to him and buried her face into his neck. Lance put an arm around her. "It'll be alright. You'll live." She looked up at him.

"But I want to live with you!" Tia's eyes were now red from the flow of tears. Lance shook his head.

"Sorry but you can bring me back for the final time. But we both know the consequences." He felt her move into his lap. "Twi. I believe you know the only way." He looked at the unicorn. Twilight pondered for a moment before looking back at him.

"The Kiss of Iblis. Very catostrophic and could destroy our planet." Everyone except Twilight, Lance, Tia, Luna and Aurora gasped. "Yes it is apocolyptic." She looked down. "But there is a slight chance that our planet won't be destroyed. It's just that somepony would have to have power greater than Princess Celestia's." Everyone in the room looked at Lance. He started laughing.

"I like how you all looked at me." This earned a chuckle and giggle from everyone else. "I'll have to time the blast though. I only get a split second." Lance looked up at the ceiling which had Tia and Luna on it. "Geez Tia how many portraits of you and your sis are in the palace?" Tia looked up and blushed slightly.

"Well, you know me." She smiled before hugging him. "I'm going to miss you. But at least we know what to do." Lance looked down at her.

"I won't be gone that long. Maybe a few days." He rolled his eyes.

"But you keep me warm when I'm sleeping." She looked up at him. He always thought she was adorable when she looked at him with those eyes.

"Got damn you're adorable." Lance smiled. His comment earned a kiss from Tia. Everyone in the room a'wwwwed. Lance looked up. "There's nothing to see here. Go on." He waved his hand in a 'shoo' manner

"But we don't wanna leave...Well I don't. I wanna see what you guys are gonna do." Najmi grinned before he was trapped in a headlock by Aurora. "Aurora-...As much as I love the smell of your stinky ass pits...Can you let go of my head now!" The female dragon let go of his head blushing.

"They don't smell." Aurora pushed him. Everyone else in the room laughed.

"Aurora. Even though we didn't know each other long. I still remember you as a baby. You locked me in your pits. And I must say...THEY SMELL LIKE ASS." Lance smirked as his sister kicked him in his Dragon BallZ. She recoiled and stepped back with wide eyes. "I got ballz of steel." Aurora just rolled her eyes and frowned. Lance laughed. "Bitch you juss jealous of my super saiyan swagger." Spike and Najmi looked at him then Aurora.

"OOOOOOOOHHH!" Najmi and Spike did like Mordecai and Rigby.

"You gon' need some ice fo dat burn!" Najmi started laughing. Spike grinned.

"Damn sis. He got you on that one." Spike chuckled. The mane six and the royal sisters rolled their eyes. Aurora just crossed her arms and turned her head away upwards closing her eyes.

"Hmph." She had a frown on her face. Lance, Najmi and Spike only half closed their eyes. Lance spoke up.

"Okay now you're being a stuck up asshole like Blueblood." Suddenly, Blueblood came into the room.

"Auntie Celestia why is this room full of lowly peasants?" He stepped back in disgust. Lance was instantly pissed. The dragon walked over to Blueblood and palmed the pony's face instantly crushing his skull. Lance slammed him into the wall a couple times before turning to his side and throwing Blueblood's body across the room through the wall.

"Piss off faggot." The dragon sat down again while Najmi and Spike pondered in their own anger. Everyone else had wide eyes. Tia came up to Lance.

"Why did you insult my nephew better yet kill him?" She was angry with him. Lance just looked at her.

"Would you care to explain why he's your nephew in the first place?" He smirked knowing he had her. Tia just backed away and sat down on the steps. Najmi looked at Aurora who was still looking at her brother.

"So how's being my girl comin' along?" He chuckled as Aurora looked at him.

"Shut up." She muffled through clamped teeth.

"Say what?" Lance looked at the two. He teleported in front of Najmi before grabbing him. "Najmi..." He threw him up in the air. "You're BUSTIN MY BALLZ-" Najmi fell on him and they both started laughing. Tia and Aurora giggled before they jumped on them. "No! No ponypile!" Lance felt the weight on his back. After he said those words, the rest of them jumped on Lance. "I said no ponypile!" They all started laughing before Lance lifted them all in the air. "I may be weak but I'm strong enough to lift you all!" He threw them onto the floor and sat down on the stairs again. "Hey jackass. How ya feelin?" The dragon spoke to no one in particular as the rest of them looked around. Lance snapped his fingers and Discord appeared floating in the air.

"Oh you just had to ruin my fun didn't you?" Discord chuckled looking at Lance.

"Discord!" Tia looked up at him angrily. Discord rolled his eyes.

"Oh calm down Tia I'm not going to cause chaos...Yet. I'm here to do away with him." He pointed at Lance. "Now then." He snapped his fingers and the alicorns and unicorn's magic were disabled. Also Lance, Aurora and Spike couldn't move since Discord was more powerful than them for now. "Ah yes now it will be easy." He descended in front of Lance and a sickle appeared in his hand. "Any last words?" Discord had a smirk on his face.

"Actually I have a few. First: Love you Tia. Second: You can suck my dick assface." Lance chuckled as he looked into Discord's eyes. Discord's eyebrows arched in anger as he ran the curved blade up Lance's nuts to the top of his head. Now the dragon was cut in half.

"He had it coming." Discord smiled. "Actually I did you all a favor. Now I have some chaos to attend to." He disappeared in a flash and their magic and control of their bodies returned to them.

"Girls we have to get the Elements of Harmony and stop him!" Twilight stepped forward with a smirk.

"Discord is powerful enough to destroy the elements by blinking." Spike chuckled with his arms crossed. Twilight's good mood was downed instantly. "Like a dumbass." Rainbowdash flew into his face.

"Twilight's an egghead! She can outsmart any of us. Besides the princesses of course. What's your problem?" RD was ready to hit him in the face. In a flash, Spike's hand was on Dashie's throat.

"Oh I don't have a problem. Yeah my brother was just killed. No biggie." Spike tossed her to the side onto Rarity and Pinkie. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an asshole to kill." His eyes turned red and he blasted the whole damn wall off. Luna teleported in front of him.

"You'll get yourself killed!" She hugged him. "I don't want to lose you!" Spike chuckled and looked down at her with the same red eyes.

"We're immortal remember?" Luna reared back with an embarassed blush on her face as she remembered. "Later. Be back probably in a few days...Maybe." He kept walking before he was levitated in the air by a purple aura.

"You're not going anywhere!" Spike was now floating next to Twilight.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" The silver dragon broke her aura and returned to the ground. "I'm not your little apprentice anymore. I'm a grown ass dragon who has the right to do what he wants." Spike walked to the open wall again. He stopped and turned his head slightly. "And I'll kick your ass if I have to." He walked off and disappeared into the blizzard. Twilight was now in a shocked and depressed state at his words. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. But he would if he had to. Tia just happened to walk past them as well following Spike in an angered state.

"Sister! Where are you going?" Luna called after her. Tia didn't answer as she disappeared in the blizzard as well.

(With Spike and Tia)

"I get first shots." Tia was now at Spike's side.

"As if! That's my brother. I get to have Discord first." Spike still had red eyes as they walked on.

"That's my lover! And have you ever heard of the saying 'ladies first'?" Tia looked at him. Spike chuckled.

"I don't see a lady around here do you?" He smirked as she looked at him offended.

"How dare you say I look like a stallion! I'm your princess!" She was pretty close to hitting him.

"Yeah and I happen to be more powerful than you." Spike shook his head. "Now I know where Blueblood got his prick side from." Suddenly Spike had a serious pain in his chest. "AHH MY FUCKING CHEST!" The soul of Lance appeared in front of them instantly stopping the blizzard.

"What's up brah? Callin my girl a prick?" Lance raised an eyebrow. Tia's eyes widened and she walked up to him holding a hoof out. "No you can't touch me but I can touch you." He picked her up and started doing an epic headspin as he spinned Tia around in various flips. "DA DA DADADADADA DA CURCUS!" He landed on his feet with her in his arms. Lance and Spike laughed as Tia's eyes were spinning.

"Like a boss." Spike grinned. Lance looked at him again.

"You callin my girl a prick?" He half closed his eyes. Spike shrugged.

"Yeah so? You can't do anything." He smirked and so did Lance.

"Homie you got it backwards. Ya dippin ya soup inside ya crackers." He chuckled as Spike realized that he couldn't touch Lance. "So what are you guys doin goin to kill Discord okay cool let's go alright okay." He grabbed both of them and teleported right in front of Discord. "How ya doin buddy!" Discord's face was one with jaw drop.

"How- how are you here?" Lance closed his jaw for him.

"I have a good relationship with God. He's a G like me." He pounded his chest twice and put up deuces towards the sky. Lance turned towards Spike and Tia. "You guys are pretty much on your own. I can't hurt another god. It's against the rules. THANKS A LOT JESUS!" He stood there before deflecting a blast that Discord sent for Spike and Tia. "But I can protect you guys against deathly blasts like that one." Lance looked back at Discord. "Hey Discord. You ever heard of the power of Solaris?"

"Yes why?" Lance chuckled and he leaned on Tia.

"Guess who has it?" Discord raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh you?" Discord half closed his eyes.

"Well I did before I gave it away." Lance smiled as Discord was angered.

"Why did you just give it up like it was something useless!" Lance put his ghostly finger on Tia's forehead triggering the power. She was now yellow and her mane was pure white. Terror just came up to Discord and bitch slapped him. He tried to act like it didn't affect him though. "O-oh please that won't affect me anymo-" Tia just kicked him in the face sending him off the planet straight into space.

"Tia. Now is the time to preform the Kiss of Iblis while he's up there." Lance looked at her. She nodded and they both turned as red as fire and Lance's halo faded a little. The two floated in the air as a giant red hurricane struck the sky. Spike ducked for cover as lightning was striking various times. Lance and Tia both were now high in the air as a large fire tornado circled around them lighting everything around it on fire. Suddenly, a ball of pure magma and energy appeared between them. "You ready?" Lance had to yell over the howling hot winds.

"Yes!" Tia responded and they kissed. Lance's halo faded away completely and his ghostly appearance thickened until his full body was returned to Equestria. They both teleported to where Discord was with the hurricane, the tornado, and the ball of energy.

Lance broke the kiss. "Later brah." He and Tia teleported back down to the planet as the nuke exploded, killing Discord for good. "It's all good Spike!" Spike came out of the bushes.

"Dude that was badass." His eyes were widened. Lance just rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go back home. I'm fuckin' sleepy." They all teleported behind the ponies who were watching in awe. "What's up guys?" Everyone turned around and looked at Lance with huge eyes. "What?"

"LANCE!" They tackled him.

"Geez guys I was only gone for maybe 3 hours calm down." Aurora looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you ever die again GOT IT?" She hugged him. Lance started glowing teal.

"Well it looks like I'm immortal doesn't it. Thanks God." He chuckled as Pinkie got in his face.

"We gotta have a WELCOME BACK PARTYYYY!" She grinned. Lance yawned.

"Not right now. Maybe when I get up. I'm sleepy...What time is it?" He looked at Najmi as the human checked his watch.

"4 in the morning." He yawned as well. Now everybody started yawning once they realized how late it was. Lance snapped his fingers and the ice barrier was gone.

"We're good on the wave." Now everything was back to normal. "They'll be happy in the morning."

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm mighty tired." Applejack was barely able to stay awake.

"You're tellin me sister." Rainbowdash yawned again.

"Well you're all welcome here for a few days." Tia spoke in her normal motherly voice again. "Good night everyone." She teleported them all to bed. "You too hun." She nudged Lance gently towards their room.

"Don't have to tell me twice. Happy I'm back?" He smiled softly as they walked towards their room.

"Very. At least I get to sleep with you again." She giggled. They got into bed.

"Yeah yeah." Lance chuckled and he rubbed Tia's belly which had grown from the previous days.

"Love you." She kissed him before resting her head in his chest.

"Love you too." 


End file.
